Quelques notes dans le vide
by SaphirActar
Summary: [Challenge] Dix songfics d'inspiration Voltron, du canon ou de l'univers alternatif, des ships populaires ou au contraire peu connus. Une excuse pour écrire à nouveau sur un de mes coups de coeur du moment ! T au cas où
1. Love Drunk (Lotor x Acxa)

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne année, qu'elle vous apporte de la joie et du succès dans tous vos projets, avec votre famille, vos amis, vos amour, votre santé, vos études, votre boulot... Vraiment tout ce que vous voulez ! De mon côté, j'espère que 2018 sera placé sous le signe de l'écriture et du travail car je finis mes études en septembre haha. Plein d'ondes positives sur vous en tout cas !**

 **Avec Ejes, nous revenons en force pour un petit (grand) challenge ! Cette fois, nous nous sommes données chacune une liste de chansons, vingt en tout, et le but était d'écrire des songfics en s'en inspirant. Pour ma part, j'ai choisi d'en faire dix sur l'univers de Kingdom Hearts et dix sur l'univers de Voltron, pour varier un peu les plaisirs !**

 **Si vous êtes ici, c'est donc pour les songfics Voltron,** ** **qui sortiront au rythme d'une tous les quatre jours environ** ! On commence avec _Love Drunk_ de Boys Like Girls. Ejes a géré car c'est une chanson que j'aime vraiment beaucoup et j'ai eu envie de tenter d'écrire sur un couple. Honnêtement, je pensais qu'ils étaient populaires. Eh ben non. Zéro. Donc on va essayer de leur redonner un peu de lettre de noblesse. Je n'en suis pas une grande fan mais je trouve qu'ils le méritent ! Un avis sur la question ? Je n'avais pas prévu de faire aussi long pour celui-ci mais il semblerait que ce soit ma songfic la plus longue... Plus de paroles de chanson aussi peut-être ? Je ne sais pas ! Bonne lecture en tout cas !**

* * *

"- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. En même temps, vu ce qui est arrivé à…

\- Ezor, s'il te plait… Tais-toi. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça.

\- Oh, pardon Acxa, mais tu n'as pas arrêté de me répéter de lui faire confiance. Très bien, je t'ai cru au début. Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je suis un peu perdue. Tous nos plans…

\- Plus aucun n'est viable. Hum, peut-être que si j'en parlais à Zethrid, elle aurait des idées, elle. Ta fascination pour notre prince t'a aveuglé. »

Acxa aurait pu lui répondre, se défendre mais elle préféra se taire. L'autre demi-galra avait parfaitement raison après tout. C'était son erreur à elle plus qu'aux autres. Sans doute parce qu'aucune n'avait été aussi proche de lui qu'elle l'avait été. Qu'elle l'était encore.

« Tu promets de toujours me servir Acxa ? »

Désormais, cette promesse n'était plus qu'un fardeau bien encombrant. Autrefois, la générale aurait donné sa vie pour sauver le prince Lotor. Et maintenant… Elle ne savait pas. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient pas être plus simples, comme avant ?

 _The top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit an run  
An I still taste it on my tongue _

Sa rencontre avec Lotor, le fils de l'empereur Zarkon, remontait à bien longtemps déjà. Elle était jeune, toute juste sortie de l'école militaire et sa condition féminine lui fermait moins de portes que cette appellation qui lui collait à la peau : hybride. Les purs-galras étaient dignes de confiance mais pas elle. Acxa ne manquait pas de talents pourtant, en termes de stratégie ou de compétences martiales.

Cela ne suffisait pas.

Cela ne suffisait jamais.

 _The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you oh so bad it hurt  
But, in case you haven't heard_

Puis, Lotor était arrivé dans sa vie. Elle avait été comme toutes ses idiotes, sous le charme de ses manières princières et de son ascendance. Il savait très bien se battre. Il était intelligent. Il savait se mettre à la place de son peuple. Sur bien des points, Lotor était parfait et même attirant. Cependant, Acxa, contrairement aux autres, remarqua ce détail qui fit qu'elle l'apprécia aussitôt et sans conditions.

Il était un hybride lui aussi.

Peut-être qu'il se reconnut un peu en elle- aussi ? En tout cas, quand ils se rencontrèrent, il choisit rapidement de la prendre en tant que générale et la vie d'Acxa changea.

 _I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I'll love you forever  
Forever is over_

Bien vite, elle fut rejointe par Ezor, Zethrid et Narti, elles aussi hybrides. Cependant, la bleue pouvait se vanter d'être la plus proche du prince à bien des égards. Non seulement elle était la première à avoir attirer son attention sur le plan politique mais ce n'est pas seulement cette attention-là qu'elle capta.

En y repensant, elle ne regrettait rien. Acxa l'avait tellement aimé. Chaque nuit passé à ses côtés, chaque regard qu'il posait sur elle, impossible de l'oublier. Quand Lotor s'insinuait dans votre esprit, il ne vous quittait pas. Le prince était hypnotisant. Littéralement. Elle se rendait bien compte de l'influence qu'il exerçait sur elle mais à l'époque, tout allait bien. L'avenir ne lui faisait pas peur tant qu'elle avait une place à ses côtés.

 _We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye_

"- Nous allons devoir retourner au vaisseau-mère ! avait-il annoncé un jour, avec un petit sourire de satisfaction qui lui allait bien.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on nous appelle là-bas ? s'enquit Ezor, curieuse.

\- Haggar la druide m'a demandé de venir. Mon père ne va pas très bien de ce que j'ai compris et je dois le remplacer à la tête de l'Empire… Pour un temps au moins. Peut-être pour toujours.

\- Cela ferait de vous l'empereur, nota Zethrid.

\- En effet. C'est une promotion que je ne renies pas. Nous allons nous amuser !

\- Cela risque d'être dangereux, mon prince. Vous avez été mis de côté si longtemps.

\- Je sais Acxa, mais j'ai un plan pour regagner mon trône et m'assurer le soutien du peuple galra. Seras-tu à mes côtés pour m'aider ? »

Bien évidemment, elle fut incapable de refuser. Elle croyait trop en lui.

 _'Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I'll love you forever  
But now it's over_

Son plan fut un véritable succès et la suite aurait été difficile à prévoir à cet instant là. Sa démonstration de force fut sans appel et particulièrement efficace. Dans le Colisée, il prouva sa force face à un grand général galra de Zarkon. Ses arguments purent charmer ses compatriotes qui ne tardèrent pas à rallier unanimement sa cause.

Son petit sourire fier prit encore plus de sens ce jour-là. Lotor allait très bien. Son avenir s'ouvrait, radieux. Son père allait certes mourir mais lui prendrait sa place et dirigerait le plus grand empire de l'univers. Après dix mille ans, il était temps de changer de chef.

« Je suis le leader… Mais je ne suis pas mon père. »

Il n'utiliserait pas les mêmes méthodes et c'était pour cela qu'elle lui suivait… Vraiment ? N'attendait-elle pas autre chose de sa part ? Une attention particulière par exemple ? Sans doute que si mais elle fermait les yeux, occupée à l'aider à prendre son trône.

 _Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white _

"- Nous devrions peut-être retourner auprès des autres ? Vos autres généraux vont finir par se demander ce que nous faisons, mon prince.

\- Je les ai envoyées en mission, sourit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Rien ne presse et cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas eu du temps tous les deux.

\- Prince Lotor, c'est…, commença Acxa alors qu'il prenait son menton dans sa main.

\- Ne me dis pas que cela te dérange » murmura-t-il, avec un regard carnassier.

Évidemment que cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle l'aimait. C'était difficile à avouer mais dans le fond, Acxa le savait. Lotor avait volé son cœur. Il était devenu l'empereur, peut-être comptait-il faire d'elle son impératrice ? L'idée l'effrayait. Tant qu'elle pouvait rester à ses côtés, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Ce jour-là, ses pensées s'égarèrent au milieu des draps.

 _You drove me crazy every time we touched  
But now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh, you make me such a lush_

"- Tu sais Acxa, j'ai peur que cela ne finisse mal.

\- Tais-toi, Ezor, nous devons lui faire confiance. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

\- Hum, j'en suis de moins en moins sûr. Il bluffe et bientôt l'empire sera contre nous.

\- Au contraire, nous deviendrons les leaders de ce nouvel empire Galra, à ses côtés.

\- Comme Narti hein ? Bien sûr ! »

 _I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I'll love you forever  
Forever is over_

Ce jour-là avait été particulièrement dur pour les généraux, de découvrir que leur vie ne tenait pas à grand-chose. Narti avait été l'exemple malheureux de cette démonstration.

L'aveugle avait été contrôlée par Haggar et espionnait Lotor pour le compte de l'ordre des druides. En avait-elle été seulement consciente ? Était-ce une manipulation ou avait-elle volontairement consenti à la faire ? On n'en saurait jamais rien hélas, car en le comprenant, le prince Lotor ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer.

Il l'avait tué d'un simple coup d'épée.

Cela conduisit son nombre de généraux à trois. Si les filles avaient été ébranlées par la perte de leur camarade, il semblait ne pas trop s'en soucier. Pouvait-il toutes les tuer aussi froidement si cela servait ses plans ? Acxa essayait de prétendre désespérément que c'était faux, que ce cas-ci était différent.

Dans le fond, elle savait qu'Ezor avait raison et que ses sentiments pour Lotor l'aveuglaient.

 _We used to kiss all night  
Now its just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye_

« - Acxa, tu as sécurisé la communication ? C'est bon ?

\- Oui. Tu as pu parler avec Zethrid finalement ?

\- Elle pense pareil que moi. Lotor n'a pas voulu nous dire en quoi consistait sa nouvelle mission mais je ne le sens pas vraiment.

\- Nous devons encore lui faire confiance. Nos vaisseaux sont du même matériau que…

\- Que Voltron ? Hum, brillant ! Sauf qu'on a l'empire contre nous ! On fait quoi avec ça ? Zarkon a donné l'ordre d'abattre Lotor !

\- Le prince nous protègera ! Il a forcément un plan.

\- Tu es vraiment encore plus aveugle que Narti ma pauvre ! »

Acxa ne répondit pas et laissa Ezor continuer à râler depuis son poste. Elle tentait de conserver la faible flamme de l'espoir qui vacillait en elle. Si jamais elle s'éteignait, la générale ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

 _'Cause just one thing  
would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I'll love you forever  
But now its over_

La prédiction d'Ezor se révéla hélas beaucoup trop réaliste.

Lotor avait emmené son petit groupe sur l'ancienne planète des Galras, aujourd'hui détruite. L'hybride princier pensait y récupérer une grande quantité de quintessence, ce qui aurait permis de gagner une puissance suffisante pour espérer s'en sortir face à l'empire Galra et à Zarkon, qui ne souhaitait que la mort de son fils.

Oh, l'idée était prometteuse, même Zethrid et Ezor eurent un moment de doute, en se demandant si cela ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Acxa le voyait dans les yeux du prince : il ne croyait pas une seconde à l'échec. Tous ses espoirs reposaient sur ce plan.

Et ses espoirs furent déçus.

Hélas, en franchissant la faille, il ferma les yeux, se préparant à découvrir une autre réalité chargée de quintessence. Quand le prince ouvrit les yeux, il sut. Ses généraux comprirent aussi. Il n'y aurait pas de quintessence. L'espoir était mort.

Pour la première fois, la flamme d'Acxa vacilla sérieusement.

 _All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you_

« - Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Zethrid.

\- Je l'avais bien dit, son plan n'a pas marché et maintenant, nous sommes recherchés par tout l'empire Galra ! pesta Ezor.

\- Il faut qu'on revienne du côté de Zarkon… mais comment ?

\- Oh, en se retournant contre lui ! Il est seul et nous sommes trois.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. D'ordinaire, ça ne me plairait pas mais après ce qu'il a fait à Narti… La pauvre, ça me hérisse.

\- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Et toi Acxa ? »

La troisième ne répondait pas, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Trop de sentiments contradictoires s'emmêlaient dans sa tête. Dans le fond, elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Cela ne lui plaisait pas mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ? La réponse était non évidemment et son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

La flamme de l'espoir s'évanouit dans le néant.

 _I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I'll love you forever  
But now I'm sober_

Avec détermination et sous le regard étonné des deux autres généraux, Acxa s'avança vers Lotor. Il était de dos, en train de fixer un point de l'espace. Il cherchait probablement une échappatoire, un moyen de retourner la situation en sa faveur. En tout cas, il tournait le dos à ses subordonnés, dans une confiance totale. Lotor ne pensait pas un seul moment à la trahison. Elle tenta de ne pas trop réfléchir là-dessus et d'agir à l'instinct.

Le prince l'entendit avancer et se retourna, avec un regard étonné, ce regard dans lequel elle avait plongé tant de fois ces yeux. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Acxa pointa son pistolet laser vers lui, une froideur grave sur le visage, le cœur en feu.

« Pour Narti ! » jeta-t-elle.

Puis elle tira. Lotor vacilla légèrement puis s'écroula. Sur son visage, de nombreuses expressions passèrent mais il avait compris ce qui lui arrivait. La trahison avait un goût amer d'autant plus lorsqu'il venait d'elle, sa favorite. Acxa ne tremblait pas mais son cœur manqua un battement. Peut-être plusieurs.

 _I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I'll love you forever  
Forever is over_

"Félicitations Axca !"

Ezor et Zethrid semblaient ravies du revirement de leur compagne. La bleue ne disait rien, demeurant totalement neutre. Elle avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait de faire, à savoir tirer sur le prince Lotor. Tirer sur l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« - Est-ce qu'il est mort ? demanda Zethrid.

\- Non, il est simplement assommé, c'est tout.

\- Bon, on ferait mieux de l'attacher alors avant qu'il ne se réveille, décida Ezor. L'empereur Zarkon va être content si nous lui offrons son fils, nous reviendrons vite dans ses bonnes grâces.

\- Il ne nous redonnera jamais une place aussi importante que celle que nous avions avec Lotor. Nous serons tout juste pardonnées. »

La voix d'Acxa était froide, plus que ce qu'elle aurait voulu mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une autre façon de parler. Elle avait l'impression qu'en trahissant Lotor, elle venait de se trahir elle-même. Ses yeux se posaient sur le corps inconscient du prince.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

 _We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye _

"- Dis moi Axca, est-ce que tu resteras toujours à mes côtés même dans les moments les plus difficiles ? lui avait demandé Lotor, alors qu'il commençait à se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Oui, mon prince. Toujours, promit-elle avec une sincérité totale.

\- C'est bien. Tu pourras toujours te reposer sur moi. Aussi longtemps que notre confiance durera, je ne te laisserais pas tomber, Acxa. Jamais. Je te promets un grand avenir. »

Elle l'avait cru. Il était hybride comme elle et cela suffisait. Elle l'aimait et cela suffisait. Acxa n'avait jamais été du genre romantique mais il avait été sa faiblesse. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé le trahir. Pourtant, c'était ce quelle venait de faire, sans un remord. Peut-être.

 _'Cause just one thing  
Would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm h_ _ungover  
I'll love you forever  
But now its over_

Les trois hybrides chargèrent le prince dans un vaisseau et s'en retournèrent vers le vaisseau mère des Galras. Là, elles livreraient le prince à son père et il était probable que ce soit la dernière fois qu'elle le voit. Zarkon avait annoncé à tout son empire qu'il ne souhaitait plus voir son fils vivant, son sort était scellé.

Est-ce que Zethrid et Ezor avaient des regrets ? Acxa n'en savait rien. Il n'était plus possible de faire machine arrière. Elle savait bien que dans le fond, ses sentiments pour Lotor n'étaient pas morts, même s'il avait tué froidement Narti.

Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait encore.

Leur promesse avait été brisée et cela la hanterait toute sa vie probablement. Car quelle chance avait-elle de sauver son prince face à tout l'empire Galra ? Non, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était terminé. La flamme de l'espoir ne se rallumerait pas.

 _Now it's over  
Still taste it on my tongue  
Now it's over_


	2. Cooler than me (Klance)

**Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ! On continue avec la deuxième songfic Voltron, cette fois sur la chanson Cooler Than Me de Mike Posner. J'adore le rythme de la chanson, ce qui est un peu dur à transmettre par écrit. En plus, des amis ont fait un chouette CMV Voltron sur cette chanson, donc n'hésitez pas à aller regarder la chaîne de GhostFishProd sur Youtube ! Et merci Ejes pour ce choix car du coup, je peux leur rendre un petit hommage en parlant du même sujet : le Klance. Pour tout vous avouez, contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire, ce n'est pas un pairing que je shippe vraiment mais je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur eux ! C'est parti ~**

* * *

« - Lance, qu'est ce que tu fais encore ?

\- Chut Hunk, tu vois bien que je suis concentré là !

\- C'est encore lui ? demanda l'ingénieur avec un soupir.

\- Pas du tout… Bon si ! Mais regarde le sérieusement ! Regarde le !

\- Je vois juste le meilleur pilote de la garnison. Tu as quelque chose contre lui ?

\- Bien évidemment, c'est mon rival !

\- Un rival qui ne te connait même pas ? Lance…

\- Que tu crois ! Attends de voir les examens ! Il rigolera moins ! »

 _If I could write you a song to make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm  
I used up all my tricks, I hope that you like this  
But, you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me_

Hunk soupira en voyant l'obsession de son ami Lance pour le fameux Keith Kogane surgir à nouveau. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'on s'intéresse au meilleur pilote de la garnison, qui n'était encore qu'un élève, mais cela devenait beaucoup trop fort. Lance parlait tout le temps de lui, l'épiait un peu trop souvent pour que ce soit sain. On pouvait se demander s'il n'y avait pas une autre raison derrière, beaucoup plus personnel. Le cubain voulait prouver qu'il était le meilleur pilote, très bien. La session d'examens lui rappellerait la réalité.

 _You got designer shades just to hide your face  
And you w_ _ear 'em around like you're cooler than me_

" Macclain !"

La session d'examens lui avait effectivement rappelé la réalité. Lance s'était révélé très mauvais mais de ce qu'Hunk savait, ce n'était pas inhabituel. Le cubain faisait des efforts mais il n'était pas un pilote particulièrement doué hélas. Et l'inspecteur lui passait évidemment un sermon en bonne et due forme, devant l'intégralité des autres élèves. La leçon était bien dure.

 _And you never say hey, or remember my name  
And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me_

« Tu ne seras jamais un pilote de combat ! Nous voulons des personnes avec du sang-froid et de véritables compétences, pas un bras cassé qui veut juste s'amuser. Rentre chez toi si c'est ça que tu es venu chercher ici ! »

Lance avait l'air tellement déçu. Son caractère jovial, sa volonté de tenter de nouvelles choses l'avait encore desservi dans le simulateur. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à se calmer, le supérieur en avait autant conscience que Lance, mais était-il disposé à lui laisser une chance ?

« - Cela passe pour cette fois… Mais la prochaine fois, tu as intérêt à ne pas me décevoir !

\- Oui, monsieur » affirma le brun avec un grand sourire avant de retourner aux côtés d'Hunk.

 _You got your high brow, shoes on your feet  
And you wear 'em around like it ain't shit  
But you don't know the way that you look  
When your steps make that much noise_

Le prochain sur la liste arriva dans le simulateur de pilotage. Il s'agissait de Keith Kogane, le meilleur de sa génération, un pilote né, avec toutes les compétences qu'il faut et beaucoup d'instinct. Tout le monde murmurait sur son passage mais il semblait s'en moquer complètement, restant totalement insensible aux rumeurs qui couraient sur son compte. On racontait qu'il était proche de Shiro Takashi, le fameux pilote choisi pour la mission Kerberos et cela attisait d'autres genres de rumeur. Keith monta dans le simulateur et commença la démonstration de force.

 _Shh, I got you all figured out  
You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen  
Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are  
Who do you think that you are_

Quand il ressortir du simulateur, même l'examinateur avait du mal à trouver les mots. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un prodige pareil. Hunk jeta un regard à Lance qui semblait bouillonner de rage… Mais il y avait autre chose au fond de ses yeux.

« - Bravo Kogane, ta démonstration était parfaite. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un réussir cette mission là aussi rapidement. Félicitations.

\- Merci, répondit modestement le pilote.

\- Vous tous, voilà un exemple à retenir en termes de pilotage ! »

En revanche, pour le travail d'équipe, il y avait encore des progrès à faire.

 _If I could write you a song to make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm  
I used up all my tricks, I hope that you like this  
But, you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me_

« – Hey Kogane ! l'interpella Lance au milieu d'un couloir.

\- Mais enfin Lance, qu'est ce que tu fais ? paniqua Hunk.

\- Laisse-moi faire, ok ? Hum Ko… Keith, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Et toi, tu es… ?

\- Lance Mcclain, ton rival. Enchanté.

\- Mon rival ? Hum, ton essai n'était pas très concluant non ?

\- Ecoute-moi bien, c'était un mauvais jour ok ? Mais la prochaine fois, je piloterais si bien le simulateur que l'inspecteur t'oubliera complètement, tu m'as compris ? Le meilleur pilote de la Garnison ce sera moi, c'est une promesse ! »

 _You got designer shades just to hide your face  
And you wear 'em around like you're cooler than me_

Au moins, cela eut pour effet positif de motiver Lance à travailler plus sérieusement. Hunk ne l'avait jamais vu aussi actif à l'école depuis qu'il le connaissait. Cela empêchait le brun de penser à ses idioties habituelles et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. L'ingénieur passait moins de temps à se faire gronder par les officiers et cela lui allait très bien. Il s'amusait même de l'obsession de son camarade. Pendant un moment, il s'était dit que cela lui passerait mais il se trompait : Lance n'avait plus que Keith en tête.

« Attends moi, Kogane. La prochaine fois, tu te souviendras de moi ! »

 _And you never say hey, or remember my name  
And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me_

Un jour, une terrible nouvelle se répandit dans toute la Garnison : l'échec de la mission Kerberos. Selon ce qu'on annonça, il y aurait eu une erreur de pilotage et les trois membres d'équipage étaient déclarés disparus. Un mot bien faible pour cacher la vérité et ne pas dirent ce qu'ils étaient probablement : morts.

« - Tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont… morts ? Même le héros Shiro ?

\- Je ne sais pas Lance… Mais c'est horrible… C'était la première mission !

\- Hum… Hey, si je me souviens… Keith était proche de Shiro !

\- Peut-être et alo… Lance ? Lance, où tu vas ? »

 _You got your high brow, switchin' your walk  
And you don't even look when you pass by  
But you don't know the way that you look  
When your steps make that much noise_

Hunk sur les talons, Lance erra dans les couloirs à la recherche de Keith. Il se demandait comme le pilote avait réagit à l'annonce de la mort de Shiro s'il était proche de lui. Pourquoi s'en souciait-il d'ailleurs ? Cela n'aurait pas dû lui importer, vu que Kogane était son rival. Pourtant, le cubain avait fortement envie de le voir en cet instant, de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Etait-il triste ? Désespéré ? En colère ? Quand avait-il commence à avoir des sentiments pour le meilleur élève de la Garnison ? Après un peu de recherche, il finit par le trouver.

« Hey Kogane… Hum, Keith ! »

 _Shh, I got you all figured out  
You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen_

Il ne répondit pas. Keith avait le regard vide, marchant dans le couloirs comme perdu. Son visage était encore plus froid que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Etait-il vraiment proche de Shiro et dévasté ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Content que Hunk ait perdu sa trace, Lance aborda l'autre pilote avec son insouciance habituelle.

« - Hum… Keith ? Tu as appris pour… pour Shiro n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? répondit-il avec colère. Et… Qui es-tu d'abord ? »

Il ne se souvenait pas de Lance. Cela fit mal au cubain, plus que cela n'aurait dû. En cet instant, voilà ce qui aurait dû se passer : Lance serait resté figé, sans bouger tandis que Keith aurait continué son chemin comme une âme en peine. Fin de l'entrevue.

Mais c'était sans compter les réactions imprévisibles du basané.

 _Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are  
Who do you think that you are_

Sans réfléchir, Lance prit l'autre pilote dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin. Keith resta interdit, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses, contrairement au cubain. Lance avait vécu dans une famille nombreuse et était un grand-frère qui avait l'habitude de s'occuper des plus petits, de leur faire des câlins pour les rassurer. Il comprenait ce dont avait besoin le jeune homme à la coupe mulet.

« Je suis désolé pour toi, Keith. Mais tu n'es pas seul. Si jamais tu as besoin de parler… n'hésite pas. Je m'appelle Lance. Lance. Tu t'en souviendras la prochaine fois ? »

 _'Cause it's your scene  
I got no doubt  
We all see  
You got your head in the clouds_

" Hum, je suis désolée, je… J'aurais dû te demander avant, tu n'es pas un de mes frères, haha… Eh bien… Au revoir Keith ! "

Lance réalisa ce qu'il faisait et s'enfuit avec les joues rouges sous le regard totalement incrédule d'un Keith qui ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver. Au détour d'un couloir, le cubain finit par retomber sur Hunk.

« - Ah, te voilà enfin, Lance, je te cherchais ! Mais… est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, ça va… ça va très bien… Très très bien !

\- Qu'est ce que tu es allé faire ? Tu as l'air bizarre…

\- Ne pose pas de questions, Hunk. Vraiment. Retournons au dortoir. »

Ce soir-là, Lance eut du mal à s'endormir tant son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Le lendemain, il se promit de retourner parler à Keith, pour mettre certaines choses au clair. Cela lui parut une excellente idée.

 _If I could write_ _you a song to make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm_

Il ne put jamais aller parler à Keith le lendemain. Lance le chercha partout, Hunk l'aida mais il semblait qu'il n'était plus nulle part, même aux cours, même sur le simulateur. C'était louche. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Lance alla demander à un officier ce qu'il en était du meilleur pilote de la Garnison.

« Keith Kogane ? Oh, il a été renvoyé pour insubordination. »

La phrase tomba comme ça, sans prévenir. Sur le coup, Lance ne réagit pas vraiment. Ce n'est qu'au fur et à mesure de la journée qu'il réalisa ce que cela voulait dire, particulièrement le soir, quand il fut dans son lit. Il ne reverrait jamais Keith.

« - Lance… est-ce que ça va ? demanda Hunk avec douceur.

\- Tout va bien, Hunk, ce n'est rien. »

Le cubain s'effondra dans son lit, un torrent de larmes noyant ses joues, et son ami préféra le laisser un peu. Lance ne savait même pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Il aurait pu en réfléchissant un peu mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir.

 _I used up all my tricks, I hope that you like this  
But, you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me_

Les jours qui suivirent donnèrent un triste spectacle de Lance. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Sans sa rivalité avec Keith, il paraissait tellement vide. Devant les autres bien sûr, il faisait le fier, mais Hunk voyait bien à quoi il ressemblait en privé et commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour lui.

Une fois, l'ingénieur dut s'absenter pour un examen dans une autre base, pour deux jours. Quand Lance se retrouva seul le soir, il se sentit triste mais son ami lui avait laissé un émetteur, il pouvait donc toujours l'appeler si jamais cela n'allait vraiment pas. Il fut vraiment tenté de le faire mais se retint.

« Roh et puis tant pis, je vais lui demander comment se passe son examen ! »

Il avait à peine commencé à composer le numéro que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. A cette heure là un soir ? Hum, c'était soit Hunk qui revenait, soit un officier supérieur. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il valait mieux ne pas trop faire attendre. Le cubain ouvrit donc la porte et se figea net. Ce n'était pas Hunk. Ce n'était pas un officier supérieur. Pourtant, c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

" Keith ? "

 _You got designer shades just to hide your face  
And you wear 'em around like you're cooler than me_

Le jeune homme sourit et entra dans la chambre. Il ne portait pas l'uniforme de la garnison mais des vêtements plutôt sombres, le genre qu'on utilise quand on veut passer inaperçu. Que faisait-il là ? Lance ne savait pas par où commencer son interrogatoire.

« - Ton copain n'est pas là ce soir ? questionna l'ancien élève.

\- Non, il est… Hey, c'est moi qui devrait poser les questions ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Eh bien… Tu m'avais dit que si j'avais besoin de parler, je pouvais venir te voir. Ce n'était pas vrai ? C'était de la politesse ?

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout, je le pensais sincèrement !

\- Tu sais donc pourquoi je suis là… Lance. »

Jamais son prénom ne lui avait semblé si agréable à entendre.

 _And you never say hey, or remember my name  
And it's probably 'cause you thin_ _k you're cooler than me_


	3. Push (Zarkon&Haggar)

**Hello, hello, je suis en plein dans ma semaine de partiels mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher de poster, oh que non ! Je reviens donc avec un pairing imposé par Ejes qui ne m'a pas dérangé du tout, bien au contraire. La chanson est Push de Thousand Foot Krutch, que j'aime beaucoup et qui est lié aussi à un projet de vidéo (verra le jour ? verra pas le jour ? Suspense !). Je trouvais que la dynamique de la chanson collait bien à ces deux-là. Je ne suis pas totalement convaincue de mon scénario mas j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même si vous les aimez bien !**

* * *

" Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ?"

Elle rêvait de l'aborder en utilisant cette simple phrase, juste pour savoir. Enfin, rêver, c'était un bien grand mot en vérité. Elle y pensait simplement depuis qu'elle avait lu dans son esprit. De toute façon, il était probable qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir, c'était stupide. Il fallait mieux se faire une raison et ne pas espérer de choses si naïves. Cela ne mènerait nulle part.

Pour le moment, Haggar se contentait de se rendre dans la grande salle du trône, suivie par les druides de son équipe qui ne la quittait que rarement.

 _This world can't hold us, you can't mess with soldiers  
There's no cell big enough to hold us_

En lisant dans les pensées de Zarkon alors dans le coma, Haggar avait découvert ce passé mystérieux et oublié. En réalité, elle n'était pas un galra comme elle le croyait. Elle une alchimiste altéenne, la meilleure, ce qui expliquait ses pouvoirs magiques importants. Mais ce n'était pas la révélation la plus choquante qu'elle avait trouvé au cœur de ses souvenirs.

Elle était la femme de Zarkon, sa reine.

Comment avaient-ils pu perdre la mémoire à ce point ? Que leur était-il arrivé ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses que c'en était affligeant.

 _Over time,_ _they've tried to just fold us  
They thought they could mess with this focus _

Haggar n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car elle venait d'arriver devant le trône de l'empereur. Tout juste sorti du coma, Zarkon portait une armure qui le recouvrait entièrement. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'air particulièrement menaçant. La druide s'inclina avec tous les égards qui lui étaient dus. Même s'il était autrefois son mari, désormais, il était son maître.

« - Je suis heureuse de vous revoir sur votre trône, Sire. Le prince Lotor n'a pas assuré au mieux ses fonctions pendant votre absence et je crains qu'une partie de notre empire ne soit aux mains de Voltron à cause de ses petites manigances.

\- Je suis de retour et je vais montrer à mon fils comment on règne. »

Notre fils, voulut dire Haggar, mais les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres.

 _We yell, but no one hears  
We persevere, as we approach the line  
We march, for all those fears, that kept us here  
This time they're left behind_

Une fois revenue à la vie, Zarkon entreprit de reconquérir les planètes qui avaient été enlevées à l'empire Galra. Il envoya simplement ses subordonnés au départ, jaugeant ainsi l'efficacité de ses généraux en fonction de leurs résultats.

Mais bien vite, cela ne lui suffit plus.

Ce n'était jamais assez.

Alors, il voulut y aller lui-même, montrer à l'univers qui était son maître. Rien à faire pour l'arrêter.  
 _  
Told you never underestimate soldiers  
'Cause you can build a thousand walls  
You can't hold us_

« - Ce n'est pas raisonnable, tenta un général missionné par Haggar.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis. J'irai me battre.

\- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi venir aussi, Sire. »

Zarkon se retourna vers Haggar qui le défiait presque de refuser. Quand il accepta, malgré son armure, elle décela un sourire de sa part et une petite lueur au fond de ses yeux. De la fierté ? Après tout, pourquoi pas. Elle était son bras droit, la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance. Il ne savait sans doute plus pourquoi mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

 _If we just keep running away  
We'll never make it alive  
Until we stand and we fight _

«- Honerva, tu ne devrais pas faire ça, c'est trop dangereux !

\- Zarkon, je t'en prie ! C'est mon travail de scientifique de découvrir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de ce rift, je dois bien prendre quelques risques !

\- Mais Alfor a dit que c'était vraiment très dangereux ! Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre…

\- On ne gagne pas des guerres sans se battre, mon cher empereur ! Je pensais que tu le savais ! »

C'était l'époque où Honerva existait encore dans le cœur de Zarkon, l'époque où son courage et ses compétences l'impressionnaient. L'époque où il tomba sous son charme. L'époque où il voulut qu'elle devienne sa reine, elle et personne d'autre.

 _Aim, fire, and blow it away  
We're storming enemy lines  
Leaving no one behind_

Le trajet fut assez court jusqu'à la planète révoltée. Quelques vaisseaux galras étaient là et semblaient avoir du mal à gérer les habitants, plutôt des fortes têtes apparemment, avec du bon armement. Un général leur fit un bref rapport de la situation.

Au départ, Zarkon écouta tranquillement, ce qui était étonnant de sa part. Depuis son réveil, il semblait avoir perdu toute patience. Puis, après un long moment de réflexion, il se dirigea vers le hublot. La planète s'étendait sous lui, si vaste et encore à une bonne centaine de mètres.

« Je vais sortir leur montrer. »  
 _  
_ _No fear's big enough to own us  
We were never meant to fit in these folders  
Know this, I ain't scared of these posers_

Le choc prit tous les officiers, sauf Haggar. Quand il disait qu'il venait, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il comptait simplement observer. Elle le connaissait trop bien.

« - Sire, ce n'est sans doute pas raisonnable, tenta quelqu'un. Vous…

\- Nous aurons bientôt la situation sous notre contrôle, ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

\- Ne vous encombrez pas avec des êtres aussi insignifiants.

\- Ce n'était pas une suggestion. Je vais sortir leur rappeler qui est le maître de l'univers. Personne ne m'en empêchera. Tu as quelque chose à dire, Haggar ?

\- Rien, Sire. Simplement que je serais à vos côtés. »

Cette fois encore, il ne la repoussa pas. C'était une bonne chose.

 _Over time we all face opponents  
They thought they could mess with this focus  
They forgot, the end of the climb's the coldest, known as  
Life's a battlefield of moments, hold this_

Elle avait fini par se souvenir de son mariage en replongeant dans ses souvenirs. C'était un jour particulièrement heureux qui avait vu deux peuples s'unirent. Impensable désormais. Totalement impensable. Pourtant à l'époque, Haggar ou plutôt Honerva avait été vraiment heureuse. Connaissait-elle un tel bonheur encore ? Rien n'était moins certain.

Même à l'époque, Zarkon était beau comme un dieu, dans toute sa jeunesse. Dix mille ans l'avait considérablement changé, au moins physiquement. Il était devenu beaucoup plus menaçant et beaucoup moins tendre. Alors, avec ce changement si violent l'aimait-elle toujours ?

Haggar y réfléchissait alors qu'elle posait un pied aux côtés de l'empereur sur la planète à soumettre.

 _We yell, but no one hears  
We persever_ _e, as we approach the line  
We march, for all those fears, that kept us here  
This time they're left behind_

Elle voyait les pauvres autochtones regarder le galra avec effroi et pointer leurs armes sur lui. Pauvres fous. Ils tirèrent, ils voulurent se jeter sur eux. La druide utilisa un champ de force pour se protéger et aussi protéger Zarkon. Elle savait bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin mais elle le fit quand même. Aucune remarque de sa part, il toisait du regard les pauvres petites créatures qui s'acharnaient, avec l'espoir de pouvoir le vaincre. Finalement, Zarkon sortit son bayard et le transforma en une très grande épée.

« Maintenant, il est temps de s'amuser un peu. »

Les yeux des autochtones se dilatèrent témoignant d'un seul sentiment : la peur.  
 _  
_ _Told you never underestimate soldiers  
'Cause you can build a thousand walls  
You can't hold us_

Bientôt, l'épée se couvrit de sang et l'air raisonna des râles d'agonie des pauvres inconscients qui avaient attaqué l'empereur. Les généraux réalisaient à quel point leur chef était fort, que sa grandeur n'était pas simplement l'apanage du passé. Haggar le secondait efficacement avec sa magie altéenne, faisant également de bons dégâts dans les rangs adverses. Bien sûr, Zarkon était le plus fort. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, rien ne semblait pouvoir le surpasser. Il était un véritable dieu vivant, le destructeur qui venait assouvir son courroux sur des infidèles.

La pauvre planète repassa en moins d'une heure sous le contrôle des galras, mais il n'y avait plus grand chose dessus qui vaille la peine de la conserver.

 _If we just keep running away  
We'll never make it alive  
Until we stand and we fight  
Aim, fire, and blow it away_

En voyant Zarkon se battre ainsi, Haggar comprit qu'elle l'aimait encore. Sans doute pas de cet amour naïf qu'elle avait eu lors de leur mariage mais plutôt pour ce qu'il était, pour sa puissance, pour sa volonté de se battre. Désormais, il n'était plus son mari mais son roi et elle le servirait aussi longtemps qu'il désirerait la garder à ses côtés.

Devait-elle lui dire pour les souvenirs qu'elle avait surpris dans son esprit ? La druide laissa tomber. Qu'est-ce que cela apporterait à Zarkon ? Rien du tout. Si jamais il devait s'en souvenir, c'était un travail qu'il ferait seul et dont elle ne serait pas responsable.

Pour l'heure, Haggar ne demandait qu'une chose : servir son roi. Un vœu simple mais sincère.

 _We're storming enemy lines  
Leaving no one behind_

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre : Hey there Delilah de Plain White T's!**


	4. Hey there Delilah (Blaytz)

**Bien le bonjour, braves gens ! Les partiels sont finis, c'est partie pour le deuxième semestre ! Et je vous propose donc une nouvelle songfic pour l'occasion, sur une chanson que je n'avais pas écouté depuis longtemps mais que j'ai aimé redécouvrir, Hey There Delilah, de Plain White T's. Et pour le coup, j'ai eu envie de parler d'un pairing un peu rare mais pas improbable et dont les fanarts m'ont plu ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en passant ! En tout cas, explorer le passé de Voltron, c'est quelque chose que j'aime bien !**

 **PS : C'était l'anniversaire de Hunk hier alors même si ceci n'a rien à voir avec lui, joyeux anniversaire petit Hunk !**

* * *

« Blaytz, on ne flirte pas avec la classe des servants ! »

Il avait bien entendu l'avertissement de Zarkon. Il savait bien ce qu'il risquait. Ou plutôt, il savait bien qu'il ne risquait rien. Blaytz avait toujours été du genre à se battre pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, du moins à tout faire pour que cela deviennent possible. Aujourd'hui, ce qu'il voulait répondait à un doux prénom suave.

Delilah.

 _Hey there Delilah  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But, tonight you look so pretty_

« - C'est réellement ton nom, Delilah ?

\- Oui, sire. Pourquoi ? Cela vous semble étrange ?

\- Eh bien, sur ma planète, c'est plutôt un nom féminin en fait…

\- Je vois. Chez les Galras, c'est plutôt un nom masculin à destination de la basse classe. Cela veut dire loyal. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un servant loy…

\- La loyauté est une belle qualité. Ne la rabaisse pas ainsi. »

Le galra sourit et Blaytz regretta encore moins d'avoir posé son regard sur lui. Draguer quelqu'un du sexe opposé ou du même que lui, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui comptait était ce qu'il y avait dans le regard, car les yeux ne mentent jamais.

 _I swear it's true_

 _Hey there Delilah_

Blaytz était, contre toute attente, le roi de Nalquod, une planète à tendance aquatique. Il était très « cool » pour un souverain aussi important de la galaxie. Dans l'équipe de Zarkon, il était le bout en train, le cœur de Voltron, celui qui maintenant l'équipe soudé. On ne le prenait pas toujours au sérieux mais on reconnaissait sa valeur.

En ce moment, il était à bord de son vaisseau personnel, en train de fredonner un vieil air de chez lui. Son cœur était vraiment léger, comme celui d'un adolescent amoureux. Il se rappelait chaque détail de sa rencontre avec Delilah et avait hâte de le revoir. Vraiment, ce que ce soit un homme ne le dérangeait pas. Pas du tout.

 _Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen_

C'était au cours d'un diner d'affaires à Daibazaal, la planète des galras. Un servant était arrivé pour lui servir à boire et immédiatement, Blaytz avait flashé sur lui, croyant au départ que c'était une femme. Ce sourire lui avait donné envie d'en savoir plus, peu importe si le maître des lieux n'appréciait pas ce genre de comportement. Zarkon était tellement coincé, ce serait bien qu'il se trouve quelqu'un lui aussi, songeait Blaytz.

Par la suite, il avait fait venir secrètement le servant jusqu'à sa cabine. Rien ne s'était passé entre eux, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Ils avaient surtout beaucoup parlé et même chanté. La voix de Delilah était délicieuse. Blaytz s'était retenu de l'embrasser, voulant que le baiser soit à son initiative. Raté.

Quand l'homme des mers retourna sur Nalquod ce jour-là, il avait une sensation de frustration désagréable, mais aussi un arrière goût d'espoir qui lui plaisait.

 _Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

Il n'avait pas prévenu Zarkon qu'il venait. Il aurait peut-être dû commencer par-là. Trop tard. Le galra le regarda avec une certaine surprise, s'attendant presque à voir débarquer le reste de l'alliance avec l'homme bleu.

« - Blaytz, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

\- Oh, je… Je faisais simplement une pause à Daibazaal, c'est tout. Et je suis venu te saluer.

\- Oh, c'est aimable. Tu te rends quelque part ?

\- C'est une histoire un peu compliqué, je ne suis pas certain que tu vas me croire… »

Il inventa une histoire à dormir debout sur un voyage auprès d'un grand-oncle de sa mère vivant sur une planète assez lointaine. Zarkon parut sceptique mais il fit au moins semblant de croire son ami. C'était tout ce qui importait à Blaytz.

L'amour fait faire des choses vraiment étranges.

 _Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

 _Hey there Delilah_

Delilah le retrouva dans sa cabine, l'air tendu. Il comprenait tout l'intérêt que le nalquodais avait pour lui, un peu trop. Les règles galras étaient stricts et il craignait probablement les représailles de son empereur, à juste titre.

« - Je ne sais pas ce que vous me trouvez, très honnêtement, mais vous ne devriez pas venir me voir ainsi. Je ne vaux pas la peine. L'empereur ne supporterait pas que…

\- Vos classes ne veulent rien dire pour moi. Sur Nalquod, tout le monde est égal à tout le monde, et c'est tout.

\- C'est un lieu bien merveilleux alors, certainement.

\- Je t'emmènerais voir tout cela un jour, je te le promets. Très bientôt même si tu veux. »

Delilah ne dit rien mais sourit. Il n'émit aucune protestation quand Blaytz attrapa sa main. C'était un bon début.

 _I know times are getting hard  
But just beli_ _e_ _ve me  
We'll have it good_

Jamais de sa vie l'homme des mers n'avait fait la cour avec autant de soin. Zarkon finit par le remarquer mais entre temps, il se maria avec Honerva et sa vision de l'amour changea radicalement. Blaytz n'aurait rien trouvé à y redire.

Après le mariage royal galra, il osa aller voir Zarkon, pour lui demander d'emmener Delilah sur sa planète. Il était prêt à se battre, à lutter seul s'il le fallait contre ce géant de l'univers, peu lui importait.

Aucun combat n'eut lieu, son ami galra accepta avec beaucoup de facilité et même un sourire en prime. Blaytz n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Delilah vint à sa rencontre, timide mais particulièrement ravi du dénouement de cette histoire.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tout irait bien ! »

 _We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good_

 _Hey there Delilah_

Delilah apprécia beaucoup la planète Nalquod, si différente de Daibazaal. Il semblait s'émerveiller de tout ce qu'il voyait. Avec une combinaison, il s'accommoda plutôt bien de cet univers sous-marin. En revanche, cela se voyait qu'il avait passé sa vie à servir, car il trouvait étrange qu'on soit aux petits soins avec lui.

« - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on me sert ainsi… Je n'ai rien de spécial.

\- Tu es l'invité du roi. Cela fait de toi quelqu'un de spécial.

\- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu vous intéresser. Vraiment je ne suis qu'un parmi des milliers, pas plus digne d'intérêt que les autres. »

Blaytz aurait eut des millions de choses à lui dire, à chanter pour lui montrer ce qu'il était, mais au lieu de cela, il attrapa la main de Delilah. Alfor lui avait dit qu'un geste vaut mille paroles, il était temps de vérifier la véracité du proverbe.

 _I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away_

Finalement, Delilah rentra sur Daibazaal. Vivre sur la planète Nalquod ne semblait pas pour lui, sur le long terme. Cela n'empêchait pas Blaytz d'être toujours aussi épris, et réciproquement, comme il l'avait compris durant le séjour du galra. Le roi envoya donc une lettre à Zarkon, pour lui demander de donner une place de choix à Delilah dans son palais et de ne plus le traiter comme un simple servant.

« Il est désormais amant d'un roi » écrivit-il.

Il ne le sut jamais mais Delilah eut l'occasion de lire la lettre et la sincérité des mots de Blaytz le toucha profondément.

 _I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all_

Ne pouvant se permettre de faire trop d'aller-retours entre les deux planètes, Blaytz entama une correspondance écrite avec Delilah. Il lui envoyait des poèmes, des chansons, exprimait ses sentiments de toutes les façons écrites qu'il pouvait, toujours avec une grande sensibilité. Le galra lui répondait plus simplement mais leur amour devenait un peu plus vrai chaque jour. Il se construisait lentement mais surement. Durablement. Peu importe la distance.

 _Oh it's what you do to me_

 _A thousand miles seems pretty far_

Pour les grandes cérémonies officielles, Blaytz se faisait désormais accompagné par Delilah. Au départ, cela surprit un peu, car le public était globalement plus habitué à des couples de sexes opposés. Cependant, le nalquodais était très populaire et bien vite, on s'habitua. Alfor riait parfois en les voyant tous les deux, se moquant gentiment du sentimentalisme dont faisait preuve son ami quand il s'agissait de son amant.

« - Est-ce que tu crois qu'il m'en veut pour quelque chose ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Alfor a toujours été quelqu'un qui aime rigoler aussi, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Peut-être que les altéens n'apprécient pas les couples tels que nous, comme les galras. »

Après sa phrase, Delilah eut l'air gêné. Il venait d'avouer une vérité qui lui brûlait le cœur : les galras n'aimaient guère l'homosexualité. Voilà un grand fait. Delilah était différent des critères normaux de sa race et cela l'effrayait probablement. Blaytz sentit qu'il devait intervenir, sans utiliser l'humour.

 _I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way_

L'homme marin attrapa la main de son violet préféré, souriant mais sérieux. Le galra attendit patiemment qu'il parvienne à trouver les mots justes. Ce n'était pas évident, loin de là.

« - Tu sais… Les nalquodais non plus n'approuvent pas ce genre de pratique. Du moins, n'approuvaient pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un de mes ancêtres décide de tout remettre en cause. Et depuis c'est très bien accepté.

\- C'est vraiment bien que ça se soit passé comme ça…

\- S'il n'avait pas eu le courage de porter ses convictions, nous n'en serions pas là. Et c'est ce que je vais faire aussi. Delilah, nous allons changer le monde tous les deux ! Même changer l'univers !

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force. Je le voudrais tellement pourtant. »

Il voulut continuer mais deux lèvres arrêtèrent ses paroles et l'empêchèrent de penser correctement durant les minutes qui suivirent.

 _Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same_

Ils se marièrent finalement en petit comité, sur la planète Daibazaal. C'était une cérémonie toute simple mais belle, qui les représentait bien finalement. Alfor et Zarkon l'officièrent, très émus pour leur ami, même le grand galra. Blaytz fut très reconnaissant de ce que le groupe fit pour lui, même Trigel et Gyrgan furent adorables avec eux.

Rien ne pouvait surpasser cependant le sourire de Delilah, si beau, si pur. Il se maudissait de devenir aussi romantique mais face à un tel visage, il trouvait une excuse valable.

 _And you're to blame_

 _Hey there Delilah_

Par la suite, Blaytz vint beaucoup plus souvent sur Daibazaal, faisant fi de ses devoirs politiques. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Delilah, autant qu'il le pouvait. Le temps n'effaçait en rien ses sentiments, il se sentait comme un adolescent amoureux.

« - Tu sais, je ne regrette pas d'avoir servi le vin ce jour-là, avoua le galra.

\- J'espère bien ! Sinon, je serais passé toute ma vie à côté de ce beau sourire.

\- Oh, tu peux être bête quand tu veux, grand souverain… Oh pardon !

\- N'oublie jamais que tu as le droit de t'exprimer librement quand tu es avec moi, Delilah, d'accord ? Je préfère la franchise.

\- J'oublie que je ne suis plus un simple servant. Cela finira par me rentrer dans le crâne un jour. J'aimerais que tu sois là plus souvent.

\- Si seulement je pouvais m'installer sur Daibazaal, vu que tu ne peux pas vivre sur Nalquod… Quelle plaie d'être roi.

\- Si j'avais cru entendre quelqu'un dire cela un jour ! J'ai trouvé le meilleur amant de la galaxie on dirait. »

Blaytz rougit à ces moments. Heureusement, l'homme marin profita de ces instants, car peu après, il devint le paladin du lion bleu de Voltron et la vie lui laissa beaucoup moins de temps libre encore qu'à l'époque où il était simplement roi. Delilah lui manquait mais cette fois, il n'avait vraiment pas le choix que de faire son devoir.

 _You be good and don't you miss me  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you_

« - Tu n'en as pas marre parfois que je ne sois aussi souvent pas là ?

\- Blaytz, je sais bien que tu es le célèbre paladin du lion bleu de Voltron. Tu es un héros et tu dois défendre l'univers. Tu me manques mais… Je suis fier de toi et je comprends.

\- Heureusement que je t'ai rencontré alors. Tu es vraiment merveilleux.

\- Si j'avais été une femme, tu m'aurais sans doute fait un enfant pour que je ne me sente pas seul… Mais c'est impossible.

\- Tu… Tu aimerais avoir un enfant ? manqua de s'étrangler le roi.

\- Il te faudra bien un héritier et… Pourquoi pas ? rougit Delilah. Mais c'est impossible. Nous sommes deux mâles. C'est tout.

\- Avec la science, tout est toujours possible tu sais. Il suffit de demander à Alfor !

\- Tu es vraiment idiot quand tu t'y mets. C'est sans doute pour ça que je t'aime. »

 _We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you_

Hélas, nous connaissons tous la route que prenait la vie du paladin du lion bleu, avec la trahison de Zarkon et Honerva. Blaytz se battit toujours bravement pour ses convictions mais il est des combats qu'on ne peut gagner.

Ainsi, le monde se souvient de la légende mais oublia totalement Delilah. Pourtant, le destin de ce galra ne serait pas anodin dans le futur. Oui, peut-être que bien plus tard, c'est son lien avec le paladin bleu qui sauva tout l'univers.

La paix de l'univers tient à peu de chose : l'amour.

 _This one's for you_

 _Oh it's what you do to me  
_

* * *

 **Prochaine chanson : Here d'Alessia Care**


	5. Here (Matt&Pidge)

**Bien le bonsoir, pour changer un peu tiens ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle songfic, celle du milieu ! Un bon bout du chemin parcouru et encore autant de route à venir, c'est chouette ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai dû écrire sur une chanson que je ne connaissais pas, Here d'Alessia Cara. J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver ce que je voulais faire avec mais finalement, j'ai utilisé ce duo que j'avais vraiment envie de faire apparaître. Je ne sais pas s'ils collent vraiment à la chanson mais... j'avais envie de le faire et c'était ma foi suffisant comme raison. Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

Il fut un temps où elle n'était que Katie.

Sa vie était alors tellement simple. Elle n'avait qu'à suivre ses études, dans sa famille aimante, avec ses parents et son frère à ses côtés. Elle les adorait tous et rêvait de rejoindre la Garnison, tout comme son père et Matt.

Avec un sourire, son ainé lui disait souvent qu'elle était intelligente et que, tout comme lui, son cerveau pourrait la mener bien haut dans la réalisation de ses objectifs. Cela devint encore plus vrai quand le père et le fils furent choisis pour la mission Kerberos. Katie redoubla d'efforts à ce moment là, pour faire au moins aussi bien qu'eux, les rendre fiers.

« Pff, visez moi l'intello ! »

Seulement, à son âge, tout le monde n'est pas aussi mature et les élèves de sa classe se moquaient souvent d'elle. Katie tentait de les ignorer. De toute façon, eux, ils n'entreraient pas dans la Garnison. Tant mieux !

 _I guess right now you've got the last laugh_

Puis Matt et son père partirent pour la mission Kerberos.

Au début, Katie et sa mère suivaient toutes les informations qu'elles pouvaient par le biais de la Garnison, de la télévision, mais aussi par les messages secrets envoyés. C'était excitant de suivre une telle aventure même à distance.

Jusqu'au crash.

C'était la version officielle. Une erreur de pilotage et la navette s'était écrasée sur Kerberos. C'était malheureux, voilà tout ce qui fut annoncé aux informations. Le petit monde de la famille Holt s'effondra en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« C'est vraiment terrible… Mon mari, mon fils… Oh, Katie, qu'est ce que nous allons faire ? Katie ? Katie ? »

Mais la jeune fille n'écoutait déjà plus, pensant à la suite.

 _I'm sorry if I seem uninterested  
Or I'm not listenin', or I'm indifferent_

Matt perdit rapidement la trace de son père sur le vaisseau galra qui l'avait kidnappé. Il resta avec Shiro un peu plus longtemps, lors d'affrontements au Colisée. Cependant, le pilote lui sauva la vie en lui évitant un combat redoutable et en prenant sa place. Le jeune homme ne le revit jamais par la suite. Qu'était-il devenu ?

De son côté, on lui attribua finalement des tâches de serviteurs, ce qui lui allait bien mieux même s'il était littéralement un esclave. Tant qu'il travaillait bien, cela allait, mais le jour où on déciderait qu'il n'avait plus aucune utilité… Matt avait peur. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer chez lui, revoir son père, Shiro, sa mère, sa sœur.

C'était beaucoup trop demandé.

 _Truly I ain't got no business here  
Really I would rather be at home all by myself_

Katie Holt disparut pour laisser la place à Pidge Gunderson. C'est sous ce nom et en se faisant passer pour un garçon qu'elle rentra à a garnison.

Sans surprise, elle alla vers les technologies de communication. Secrètement, en dehors des cours, Pidge tentait désespérément de récupérer des informations sur la mission Kerberos. Sa mission était longue mais elle avait tout le temps qu'il lui fallait.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Lance et Hunk, les deux compagnons de son équipe, avaient bien du mal à comprendre qu'elle ne veuille pas s'intégrer particulièrement avec eux. Le cubain particulièrement ne cessait de lui proposer de sortir le soir, ce qui ne l'intéressait pas. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait qu'elle était une fille cela dit.

Tous les soirs, elle sortait sur le toit de la Garnison et, avec des appareils construits par ses propres soins, elle sondait tout le système solaire.

« Je suis là, Matt, papa ! Où êtes-vous ? »

 _I'll be here  
Somewhere in the corner_

Parfois, des mots passaient dans son appareil. Elle qui pensait que l'espace était vide, voilà qu'on lui montrait qu'elle se trompait. Pidge se montrait toujours plus attentive à chaque fois qu'elle entendait un signal. Certains soirs étaient particulièrement agités. Aucune trace de la mission Kerberos mais un mot revenait, encore et toujours.

« Voltron. »

Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Cela pouvait-il l'aider à retrouver son père et son frère ? Pidge continuait d'écouter et parfois, envoyait un signal. Quelqu'un trouverait peut-être sa position ? Par quelqu'un, elle priait pour son père et son frère ou leur pilote.

 _I can hardly hear  
So tell my friends that I'll be over here_

Les prières de Matt furent entendues et un jour, on vint le sauver.

C'était une entreprise de grande envergure sur un vaisseau galra, de la part de la rébellion. L'humain eut beaucoup de chance, car il se trouvait parmi la portion des prisonniers qui furent sauvés. Beaucoup furent laissés par manque de temps. Beaucoup moururent en cours de route. Mais lui sut se montrer tenace et survécut. Son sauveur se montra très gentil et même perdu au milieu de cet univers auquel il ne comprenait rien, il se sentit reconnaissant.

« - Veux-tu nous rejoindre ? demanda le rebelle avec sérieux.

\- Je veux juste rentrer chez moi… » parvint à murmurer Matt.

Cependant, dans sa situation, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ses compétences pouvaient faire de lui une personne précieuse. Son rêve de retrouver la Terre avait progressé d'un pas.

 _Oh I ask myself, what am I doin' here?  
And I __can't wait 'til we can break up out of here_

La vie de Pidge changea radicalement quand Shiro revint sur Terre.

Les événements s'enchainèrent très vite après la découverte du lion bleu et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, elle devint le paladin du lion vert de Voltron, un des cinq défendeurs de l'univers, chargé de lutter contre le terrible empereur Zarkon.

C'était difficile à croire mais c'était sa situation actuelle.

Pourtant, elle avait simplement envie de retrouver Matt et son père si bien que dans les premiers temps, elle ne prenait pas vraiment les choses au sérieux et ne s'intégrait pas au groupe. Peu lui importait de sauver l'univers, Pidge cherchait juste sa famille. Être un paladin, ce n'était que temporaire.

 _Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with this  
An anti-social pessimist, but usually I don't mess with this_

Pourtant, elle resta un paladin finalement, après un grand événement qui lui permit de voir qu'elle était un élément indispensable de leur groupe. Shiro surtout lui montra qu'il était possible de concilier le maintien de la paix dans l'univers et la recherche des siens. Autant combattre pour deux causes. Cette solution lui allait très bien.

Sa vie en tant que paladin de Voltron fut particulièrement mouvementée. Elle connut des hauts, des bas, des désillusions et se découvrit. Cela lui permit de grandir. Katie ne revint pas mais Pidge était la remplaçait bien assez efficacement.

Ses recherches sur Matt et son père ne donnaient rien, ce qui la désespérait. Même les témoignages de Shiro n'avaient pas tellement pu l'aider. Alors, à chaque mission, elle guettait le moindre indice qui pourrait la mettre sur la piste. Tout était bon à prendre. Tout.

 _And I know you mean only the best  
And your intentions aren't to bother me_

Travailler avec la rébellion n'était pas drôle mais c'était une vie pleine d'aventure, excitante et où on se sentait très utile. Matt était certain qu'il aurait pu aurait pu apprécier, avoir l'impression d'être un héros si sa famille et sa planète ne lui manquait pas autant.

« Quand la guerre sera finie et Zarkon sera tombé alors notre combat prendra fin. »

Quand on lui répondait cela, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas pour toute de suite. L'empire galra durait depuis dix mille ans, on ne le ferait pas tomber en deux jours. Pour cacher sa fuite, il avait dû faire tant de choses, comme cacher sa survie. Il savait que quelque part, une tombe à son nom existait, vide, et cela la fit frissonner.

Ses pensées allèrent vers son père, sa mère et surtout Katie, sa petite sœur. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à entrer dans la Garnison ? Est-ce qu'elle le cherchait ? Qu'est ce qu'on lui avait dit sur sa disparition ? Il n'aurait les réponses qu'en rentrant sur Terre. Autant dire jamais, Matt le savait mais il essayait de l'oublier.

 _But honestly I'd rather be  
Somewhere with my people_

Un jour, enfin, Pidge trouva une trace de son grand-frère. Aussitôt, seule avec son lion vert, elle partie à sa recherche. Remonter la piste n'était pas aisé mais elle se débrouillait plutôt bien, ne laissant rien au hasard. Elle voulait tellement le retrouver.

« Matt, j'arrive. Tiens bon s'il te plait ! »

Elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle lui raconterait en le revoyant. Déjà, il faudrait qu'il sache qu'elle avait réussi à rejoindre la Garnison en falsifiant leurs fichiers, qu'elle était devenue paladin de Voltron, qu'elle était allée dans une autre réalité… Au final, qu'elle réalisait son rêve ! Il serait sans doute fier d'elle, Pidge voyait déjà son petit sourire, cette petite lueur de grand frère dans ses yeux. Il fallait vite qu'elle le retrouve.

 _And we'll discuss our big dreams  
How we plan to take over the planet_

Après avoir interrogé de nombreuses personnes, sa piste devint plus que fiable. Elle avait la localisation de l'émetteur de son frère, membre de la rébellion. Son cœur battait la chamade au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Il était là, presque à porté de main et elle allait le retrouvé. Pidge souriait, le cœur bondissant.

Son sourire se fâna bien vite.

En arrivant sur la mystérieuse planète, qui ressemblait plutôt à un vieil astéroïde en décomposition, elle tomba sur une stèle, grande et bourrée de technologie. Une voix se déclencha à son arrivée, lisant les inscriptions du monument.

« En l'honneur des 127098 braves guerriers qui se sont opposés à la tyrannie. Le combat pour la liberté sera gagné grâce à leurs sacrifices. »

Non.

Non, pas ça.

Pas lui.

Pidge courut comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait de sa vie.

Au loin, on entendait le grondement du tonnerre.

 _I hope you'll understand that I'll be here  
So tell them I'll be here  
Oh God why am I here?_

Jamais elle n'avait pleuré autant. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal.

Elle aurait voulu ne jamais venir, ne jamais savoir. Passer sa vie à le chercher, courir après une chimère, qu'importe. Tout plutôt que savoir.

Que faisait-elle dans ce cimetière de la rébellion, à fixer la tombe de son frère dont la date de naissance n'était même pas la bonne ? Elle s'effondra en pleurs avant de réaliser.

La date n'était pas la bonne… Cela voulait-il dire que… L'espoir revint dans son cœur aussi vite qu'il l'avait quitté. Oui, Pidge pouvait encore croire.

Après avoir enregistré de nouvelles coordonnées, elle retourna jusqu'à son lion et s'envola, priant que cette dernière chance ne la laisse pas tomber.

 _How did it ever come to this? I shoulda never come to this_

La dernière chance ne la laissa en effet pas tomber.

En cherchant sur une autre planète, elle trouva un homme de la rébellion. Un être humain. Son propre frère, Matt Holt. C'était inespéré.

«- Matt…, articula-t-elle incapable de croire ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Pidge.. » répondit-il, exactement dans le même état qu'elle.

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, trop heureux de se retrouver après une aussi longue séparation. Pidge avait eu si peur et maintenant, elle était tellement rassurée que des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux, de joie cette fois. Matt ne s'attendait pas à avoir sa petite sœur si loin de la Terre mais il était tellement heureux qu'elle soit à ses côtés.

« - Mais comment est-ce possible Pidge ? Tu es… Tu es là !

\- Oui, Matt, sourit-elle. Je suis là. »

Et maintenant, elle ne le laisserait plus disparaître.

 _I'll be over here_

* * *

 **Prochaine chanson : We are young de FUN**


	6. Young (Old Paladins)

**Salut à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien en ce mois de la galette ! Aujourd'hui, c'est au tour de la chanson We are young de Fun de sortir ! Je la connaissais mais je n'avais jamais pris le temps de m'attacher aux paroles. Et j'ai choisi de retourner vers une de mes passions du moment : le passé de Voltron. Oui, encore, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas Blaytz qui est au centre, je change un peu ! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette petit discussion. C'est une scène qui techniquement n'a jamais pu se produire, dans aucune réalité, mais j'avais quand même envie de l'écrire car pour moi, il y aura toujours une forte amitié entre ces deux-là, même si en apparence (et un peu dans les faits), il n'y a plus que de la haine ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« - Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas une bonne tête.

\- Lui, il disait que je n'avais jamais une bonne tête de toute façon. Toujours violette.

\- Haha, quel sens de l'humour. Avec son bleu il n'est pas tellement mieux !

\- Va lui lancer ça et il se vexerait en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

\- Sans doute. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait venir ici ?

\- Je crois que j'avais envie de parler. »

 _Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight_

« - Tu te souviens de la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu…

\- Oui… Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas un souvenir très agréable.

\- Je sais et… Dire que je suis désolé ne servirait probablement à rien maintenant mais… Je regrette. J'aurais aimé qu'il ne… qu'il ne se passe rien de tout cela.

\- Je sais bien. Dans le fond, c'est de ma faute.

\- De ta faute ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est moi qui n'aurait jamais du te donner ce qui a causé notre perte. C'est fou comme indirectement, c'est moi le responsable de tout. »

 _I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget_

« - Tu avais confiance en moi et je t'ai trahi… Nous t'avons trahi…

\- C'est la vie, vieux. Moi aussi j'ai fait des erreurs et je les ai payé. Très cher.

\- Tu veux dire : JE te les ai fait payer… je suis…

\- Désolé ? Arrête. Est-ce qu'on peut attendre un peu avant de reparler de tout ça ? C'est trop récent et je n'ai clairement pas assez bu.

\- Si tu veux. De quoi veux-tu parler alors ?

\- Du bon vieux temps. Avant que tout ne s'effondre.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie. »

 _But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know_

« - Tu te rappelles de notre rencontre, dis ?

\- Et comment, j'ai failli te tuer. Un jeune roi prétentieux qui croyait pouvoir m'intimider moi, le prince d'un grand empire.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'étais que prince quand je t'ai rencontré.

\- Oh, pas longtemps. Mon père a vite abdiqué. Mais j'ai quand même failli te tuer.

\- Ton côté colérique hein ? Je me souviens qu'on s'est battu, j'ai perdu…

\- Et nous sommes allés boire un verre dans un bar, ce qui a scellé notre entente.

\- Comme maintenant. Les vieilles habitudes ne changent pas.

\- Ne soit pas aussi bourré que la dernière fois. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te ramener.

\- Aucun risque, mon vieux. Aucun risque. »

 _I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home_

« - Quand même. Je surveille ton débit de boisson !

\- Quel cœur noble tu fais ! Si seulement, tu avais toujours pu montrer ce côté-là.

\- Je sais. Les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simples.

\- On dit que la vieillesse apporte la sagesse mais dans ton cas, c'est faux. Tu étais beaucoup plus sage quand tu étais jeune !

\- Sans aucun doute. C'est un peu triste.

\- Enfin, nous sommes encore jeunes non ?

\- Oh oui, à mes yeux, tu seras toujours le petit roi bourré de cette nuit là. »

 _Tonight  
We are young_

« - Et toi celui qui m'a ramené à la maison ! Tu as revu les autres depuis ?

\- Eh bien… S'il te plait n'en parlons pas… Pas encore.

\- Oh. Pourtant ils ne sont pas ici donc je pensais que…

\- Ne réfléchis pas trop s'il te plait. Parlons plutôt de ce qu'ils étaient avant.

\- Notre duo est devenu un trio avec monsieur le comique de service qui nous a rejoint.

\- Ensuite, c'était la belle magicienne de la technologie.

\- Quoi ? C'était une femme ?! Mais j'ai toujours cru que…

\- Tu es vraiment aveugle, mon pauvre. Et enfin en dernière position, il y avait…

\- Le meilleur cuisinier et le plus adorable roi de l'univers.

\- J'allais dire que c'était prétentieux mais en effet, cela le décrit bien. Qu'est ce qu'on a pu faire tous ensemble ! »

 _So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

« - Nous étions toujours ensemble. Notre union devait maintenir la paix.

\- Mais j'ai tout gâché. Avec mes propres intérêts…

\- Trop tôt encore vieux. Attends encore quelques verres s'il te plait.

\- Dépêche toi alors. Je commencer à épuiser les sujets te concernant.

\- Pas moi. Tu étais un modèle pour moi à une époque.

\- J'aurais dû le rester mais j'ai lamentablement échoué. Nous pensions être le centre de l'univers de chacun mais c'était faux. »

 _Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got_

« - Eh, regarde, ils arrivent dans le bar !

\- Qui ? Je ne vois que nous.

\- Mais si, nos trois amis ! Ils viennent s'asseoir à côté de moi. Là !

\- Non, je… Je ne peux pas les voir. Nous ne sommes pas… Tu sais.

\- Oh, c'est donc pour ça… Je suis désolé.

\- Tu es idiot ou quoi ? C'est moi qui devrais être désolé ! C'est moi qui ait…

\- Chut, ce n'est pas l'heure pour ça, mon frère.

\- Ce n'est jamais l'heure pour ça avec toi. Je voudrais te parler tant que je le peux !

\- Alors buvons un dernier verre avant alors ! Tu ne les vois pas mais eux aussi boivent ! Trinquons à tous nos souvenirs ! Au bon vieux temps ! »

 _I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a toast_

« - Ils… ils sont heureux ? Mais comment est-ce seulement possible… envisageable ?

\- C'est pourtant le cas. Ils sont là, ils sourient en portant un toast. Ce breuvage est bon, je n'en avais pas eu de si bon depuis au moins ton mariage !

\- Mon mariage ? Oh, c'était il y a si longtemps…

\- En effet ! Comment va-t-elle depuis le temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle… Elle doit être avec notre fils. Je pense. Je ne sais pas trop où elle est. Ou peut-être qu'elle a disparu aussi à ce moment là.

\- Tu la retrouveras quand tu rentreras chez toi.

\- Si seulement j'arrive à rentrer avec tout ce que je suis en train de boire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te ramènerais s'il le faut ! »

 _'Cause I found someone to carry me home_

« - Idiot. Quand je parle avec toi, j'ai l'impression de… de…

\- Oui ? Quelle impression as-tu ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'être pardonné, de n'avoir jamais rien fait de mal.

\- Quand tu étais jeune, tu étais une personne extraordinaire.

\- Et maintenant je ne suis qu'un…

\- Tu as sombré. Tu as fait des mauvaises choses. J'aimerais que tu redeviennes comme avant.

\- Moi aussi mais je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Rappelle toi de notre jeunesse. Qu'est-ce que tu avais alors que tu n'as plus ?

\- Euh… Eh bien c'est facile. L'ignorance. J'ignorais tellement de choses de ce monde. Et c'était bien mieux sur certains points. Bien mieux. »

 _Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

« - Si ce météorite n'était jamais tombé alors… Rien ne serait arrive.

\- Oui. Nous aurions pu continuer notre existence comme si de rien n'était.

\- Seulement, tu ne l'aurais jamais connu elle non plus. Nous n'aurions jamais été si soudé. Autant de mal que de bien.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu peux voir une quelconque équivalence ici.

\- Tu vois les choses trop négativement ! Un peu de lumière…

\- Et toi, tu ne vois pas mes actes ? Tu ne vois pas tout ce que j'ai fait ? Réveille toi un peu ! Je ne suis pas un ange et je… je… Je veux juste que tout s'arrête.

\- Moi aussi j'aimerais rentrer à la maison. Mais je ne peux pas, n'est-ce pas ? »  
 _  
Just carry me home tonight_

« - Non. Non, tu ne peux pas. Il n'y a que moi qui pourrais rentrer à la fin.

\- Je commençais à le voir venir. C'est drôle comme je sais plein de choses mais que, pendant que je te parlais, je les ai éclipsées dans un coin de ma tête.

\- D'où le fait que tu me prenais pour un saint.

\- Tu n'es pas non plus un diable, malgré… Malgré tout ça.

\- Est-… Est-ce que tu sais tout ? Ils te l'ont dit ?

\- Non. Maintenant, je crois que je suis prêt. Dis-le moi. Sauf si…

\- Non… Je ne fuirais pas. Je ne fuis pas un combat. »

 _The moon is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight_

« - Alors c'est toi qui a détruit ma planète ?

\- Tout comme tu as détruit la mienne. Nous sommes quittes.

\- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi… Je l'ai fait pour nous protéger de cette chose que nous avons cru tuer mais… Ce n'était pas le cas !

\- Quoi ? Elle n'était pas… Elle n'était pas morte ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Maintenant, j'ai une autre question. Nos amis, c'est…

\- Oui. C'est moi qui ai fait cela. C'est moi qui les ai tués. »

 _The angels never arrived_

« - Et c'est toi aussi qui m'a… Qui m'a…Tué.

\- Je regrette. C'est tellement facile à dire désormais. Tellement ridicule.

\- Pourtant je ne suis pas vraiment mort. Nous pouvons encore discuter.

\- Ton esprit a dû survivre quelque part. Tu es tenace !

\- Il faut bien eh, quand on traîne avec des empereurs caractériels ! »

 _But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home_

« - Hum, je crois qu'il va être temps pour moi d'y aller.

\- C'est passé bien vite mais je suis très content d'avoir pu te parler à nouveau, vieux.

\- Seulement, quand je serai retourné là-bas… je ne sais pas si je me souviendrais de tout ça. Je ne sais pas si je ferais des choses très bonnes…

\- Essaie de ne pas oublier l'époque où nous étions jeunes alors ! Je suis certain que tu peux t'en rappeler. N'oublie pas qui tu es.

\- J'espère te revoir avant la fin, mon frère. Merci pour tout.

\- Prends soin de toi et… Si tu vois ma fille, dis lui que… Non, je lui dirais moi-même.

\- Si on doit se revoir, j'espère qu'on pourra boire encore un verre ensemble.

\- Comme au bon vieux temps, oui. Au revoir. Ne m'oublie pas.

\- Aucun risque pour ça. Tu es beaucoup trop irritant pour qu'on t'oublie. Et ça, même en vieillissant, ça n'a absolument pas changé. »

 _Tonight, we are young  
So let's set the world on fire_

Plus tard en effet, il ne devait se souvenir de rien. Cette rencontre n'aurait pas dû exister, dans aucun espace-temps, dans aucune réalité. C'était un événement improbable qui jamais ne devait arriver. Pourtant, Zarkon rencontra bien Alfor et même s'il ne s'en souvient plus, le roi n'oublia pas que derrière l'empereur machiavélique, il y avait son vieil ami galra qui l'avait ramené du bar un jour où il était bourré. Cette vérité demeurerait vraie à jamais et cela, même une guerre universelle ne pourrait jamais le remettre en question.

 _So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight_

* * *

 **Au cas où, je ne les shippe pas... mais une bromance, à une époque, pourquoi pas éventuellement !**

 **Prochaine chanson : My demons de Starset 3  
**


	7. My Demons (Keith&Régris)

**Vraiment je commence déjà à perdre des idées pour faire mes entrées, c'est dommage non ? Bonjour à tous donc ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec My demons de Starset, une chanson que j'adore beaucoup et, franchement, j'ai sauté de joie quand Ejes me l'a donné, merci ! J'ai eu envie d'écrire sur un petit headcanon que j'aime bien et qui j'espère vous plaira aussi, il est là, petit, sans prétention. Je me suis lancée comme défi d'écrire à la première personne et franchement, c'était vraiment super dur ! Écrire à la première personne, c'est prendre partie intégrante dans l'histoire et quand c'est avec un personnage qu'on adore en plus, on a d'autant plus peur de se foirer. J'espère vraiment vous passerez un bon moment à lire !**

 **L'histoire se déroule environ au début de la saison 4, mais c'est un univers alternatif ! Mais peut-être risque de spoils quand même, je préfère prévenir au cas où ! Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Les seuls bruits audibles étaient les craquements légers du vaisseau ainsi que les battements de mon coeur. J'essayais tant bien que mal de calmer ma respiration, de la ralentir au maximum mais rien à faire. La pointe de stress était apparue et ne partait pas.

Pourtant, c'était bien loin d'être ma première mission. Auprès de la lame de Marmora, je n'en étais plus à mon coup d'essai. Même Kolivan, le leader, commençait à sincèrement me faire confiance. J'étais un bon élément, sans prétention ou fausse modestie.

Cependant, quelque part en moi, il y avait quelque chose de sauvage. Et actuellement, je sentais cette chose se réveiller.

 _Mayday! Mayday!  
The ship is slowly sinking_

« Mais non, tout ira bien. Tu verras. »

J'avais fait part de mon ressenti à Shiro, évidemment. Je lui avais expliqué que parfois, j'avais l'impression de… De ne pas être seul dans ma tête. Surtout depuis que je savais que du sang galra coulait dans mes veines. Il m'avait écouté avec attention mais m'avait rassuré avec son éternel sourire bienveillant. Au moins, Shiro m'avait pris au sérieux.

Les autres auraient sans doute cru que j'étais fou.

Peut-être que je l'étais. Parfois, même moi je doutais.

 _They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling_

Cette sensation étrange se traduisait par un sentiment d'angoisse, un sentiment de perte de contrôle. Je ne savais pas trop d'où cela venait mais parfois, cela se manifestait sans prévenir, avec de plus en plus de violence.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit pendant une mission pour la lame ?

Avec un peu de chance, comme la plupart des fois, cela passerait.

Avec un peu de malchance… Hum, cette possibilité ne m'enchantait pas vraiment car elle comportait beaucoup trop d'inconnus dans son équation.

Par réflexe, je regardais ma main, à travers la combinaison noire, et je sus aussitôt que ce ne serait pas comme la plupart des fois. Une tache violette était apparue. Merde.

 _They wanna break me and wash away my colors  
Wash away my colors_

« - Keith, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es… pâle. Plus que d'habitude.

\- Oui, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas, Regris. »

Regris était comme moi, une hybride. Moitié galra, moitié d'une race d'hommes-lézards, elle était ce jour-là mon partenaire de mission. Cela m'allait très bien car je l'appréciais beaucoup. Au sein de la lame de Marmora, Kolivan mis de côté, Regris devait être ma personne préférée. Non, c'était sûr, c'était ma personne préférée. Je n'étais pas du genre très causant mais elle savait faire la conversation pour deux. Avec elle, j'avais l'impression que tout allait mieux.

Même mes crises.

 _Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay_

« - C'est encore le galra en toi qui se manifeste n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est aussi visible que ça ?

\- Vu la façon dont tu fixais le point violet sur ta main, j'en déduis que oui. Tu veux qu'on attende un peu avant de…

\- Non, c'est bon. Tu n'as jamais ce genre de problème ?

\- J'ai totalement accepté les deux aspects de ma personne. De ton côté, je pense que ta partie galra n'a pas encore trouvé sa place en toi, c'est tout. Mais ça finira par venir. »

Je songeais qu'elle avait probablement raison. Je devais m'accepter, quand bien même ma partie galra me faisait horreur.

 _We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away _

Notre navette d'infiltration était en approche de l'immense vaisseau galra sur lequel nous devions poser une bombe. Il fallait commencer à se préparer, ce serait une mission de sabotage et de rapidité, traîner n'était pas permis.

Regris se releva et je fis de même, nous dirigeant vers le sas d'évacuation. L'opération allait commencer. En temps normal, ce n'aurait été qu'une simple formalité. Pas cette fois. Pas alors que mes démons intérieurs me menaçaient.

 _Save me if I become  
My demons_

Sans prévenir, mes jambes me lâchèrent et je m'effondrais contre la paroi, me retenant à peine. De rage, je serrais les dents. Pourquoi maintenant ? La tâche violette sur ma main s'étendait, prête à recouvrir tout mon corps.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela m'arrivait.

La dernière fois, c'était avec Kolivan.

Et la fois d'avant avec Shiro.

Une transformation en galra, selon les mots de mes chefs.

Pour moi, c'était une transformation en monstre.

Je sentais toute la structure de mon corps se modifier. Les os qui grandissent. Les griffes qui poussent. Les oreilles qui s'allongent. Les crocs qui sortent. La peau qui devient violette. Inutile de dire que tout ceci s'accompagnait d'une douleur atroce. J'avais l'impression que mon corps se brisait et que ma peau me brûlait. Difficile de ne pas gémir de douleur de façon totalement ridicule. Difficile de se retenir de hurler quand tout ce qu'on souhaite, c'est la fin.

Chaque fois, c'était pareil : une perte de contrôle totale, les ténèbres, et simplement l'envie que quelqu'un mette fin à tout cela.

« Keith ! Tiens bon ! »

La dernière chose que j'ai vu, c'était Régris qui s'approchait de moi. Ma dernière pensée, c'était que la mission allait être un échec par ma faute.

 _I cannot stop this sickness taking over  
It takes control and drags me into nowhere  
I need your help, I can't fight this forever_

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, le paysage n'avait pas changé. C'était toujours l'entrée du sas d'évacuation et Régris accroupie à mes côtés. Elle ne disait rien mais sa main tenait mon bras. Un moyen de vérifier mon pouls j'imagine. Le temps que je reprenne mes sens et je vis que mon apparence n'était pas encore revenue à la normal, contrairement aux fois précédentes où cela commençait quand je me réveillais. Combien de temps cela allait durer cette fois ?

« - Keith, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui… Je crois… J'ai été longtemps…

\- Non, 5 tics peut-être mais pas plus. Je suis rassurée.

\- Est-ce que j'ai toujours cette tête de… de monstre ?

\- Eh bien, tu ressembles à un parfait Galra si c'est ta question. Mais… ça ne te va pas si mal. Tu te sens d'attaque pour la mission ? »

Régris avait vraiment le don de me faire se sentir mieux en un rien de temps.

 _I know you're watching,  
I can feel you out there_

La mission se déroula extrêmement bien. La bombe fut posée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, explosa quand elle le devait et nous eûmes le temps de repartir suffisamment avant qu'elle se déclenche pour être en sécurité.

Pour la première fois, je pus vraiment tester un corps de galra et j'étais impressionné par les compétences qu'il m'offrait. J'étais plus puissant, plus agile, plus rapide, plus fort. Peut-être que je pourrais m'y habituer à la longue ? Enfin, j'espérais quand même bien retrouver mon bon vieux corps d'humain.

Cependant, même après la fin de la mission, mes traits restèrent ceux d'un galra.

 _Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay _

Sur le chemin du retour, je commençais à me poser des questions sur ce que j'allais devenir. Pourrais-je continuer à être le paladin du lion noir avec cette apparence ? Non. Certainement pas. Déjà, ce rôle revenait à Shiro et la dernière fois qu'un paladin galra avait conduit le lion noir, ça ne s'était pas bien passé. Pas du tout même.

« - Tu sais Keith… Tu n'es pas si mal en galra.

\- Dis ça aux autres paladins de Voltron, on verra leur réaction.

\- Ils ont quand même compris que nous n'étions pas tous méchants.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose que d'en avoir un pour leader.

\- J'ai connu ça aussi chez les miens. Pour les reptariens, mon peuple, être moitié galra, c'était… Un péché vraiment atroce. »

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler de son passé.

 _We_ _are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away _

« - Et ils… Ils te l'ont fait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

\- Au début, cela ne se voyait pas donc non. Mais quand j'ai grandi… La différence n'était plus possible à cacher. On m'a mise à l'écart et j'ai fini par rejoindre les rangs de la lame de Marmora. J'ai eu de la chance de rencontrer Kolivan.

\- C'est terrible… Moi, ça ne se voyait pas. Mais toi… Tu es retournée chez toi ?

\- Bien sûr. Depuis que les reptariens ont été sauvés par la lame, mon statut a complètement changé. J'ai pu retourner chez moi la tête haute. Ma mère s'est même excusée de ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir.

\- Tant mieux alors. C'est ton père qui est galra ?

\- Oui. Je… Je n'étais pas désirée. Je ne sais pas qui est mon père exactement. Un général galra de quelques importances sans doute. Quand les galras sont venus sur ma planète, assez récemment, ils ont souillé l'honneur de ma mère… Et me voilà.

\- Tu n'as jamais voulu savoir qui il était ou te venger ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais ça n'aurait fait de moi que ce qu'il était lui-même : un monstre. »

 _Save me if I become  
My demons_

Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. Monstre. Ce mot résonnait en moi avec beaucoup trop de force. Dès que je prenais ce corps de galra, même en sombrant dans l'inconscient, je sentais en moi un besoin de tuer, une envie de sang. Ce n'était pas lié aux galras, je savais que c'était juste une perte de contrôle. Mais quand des gens que j'aimais étaient proches, cela m'inquiétait.

« - Toi aussi Keith, tu sens qu'en toi, il y a une bête sauvage prête à tout ravager ?

\- Oui… C'est exactement ça. C'est le lot des hybrides ?

\- Sans doute. Nous avons ce monstre qui dort en nous et au cours de notre existence, nous devons réussir à le dompter. Sinon… C'est lui qui gagne.

\- Je ne sais pas depuis longtemps que je suis galra, j'ai encore du mal avec tout ça.

\- Dans ce cas, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Déjà, il faut que tu reprennes ton apparence humaine. Viens avec moi, on a encore le temps avant de revenir au quartier général. »

 _Take me over the walls below  
Fly forever  
Don't let me go_

Elle m'entraîna dans un coin de la cabine, doté d'un miroir que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant. Mon reflet fut une véritable désillusion et j'avais juste envie de le fuir. Régris me retint par le bras, avec douceur mais fermeté.

« Non. Tu dois affronter ton reflet, même si actuellement, c'est ton pire ennemi. »

Je soupirais mais décidais finalement de l'écouter. Je fermais les yeux, respirais profondément, les rouvris. Face à moi, c'était un galra qui me faisait face. Je ne me reconnaissais pas du tout dans cette personne. J'étais dans le déni j'imagine. Le déni d'une partie de ce que j'étais.

« Maintenant, accepte ce que tu vois » murmura Régris en se reculant.

Elle me laissa seul face au monstre.

 _I need a savior to heal my pain  
When I become my worst enemy  
_

Le temps passa mais il ne comptait plus vraiment. J'essayais de mon mieux d'accepter ce que je voyais, de ne plus rejeter le galra qui me faisait face. Il était une partie de moi comme j'étais une partie de lui. C'était compliqué à admettre et cela me prit un temps fou. Finalement, je cessais de lutter. Comment renier une part de mon identité ? C'était impossible. Quand bien même je tenterais de me l'arracher, cela me suivrait toujours.

« Qui es-tu ? » murmura Régris, quelque part derrière.

Elle avait attendu le bon moment pour me le demander. Si elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, je n'aurais sans doute pas été capable de répondre du tout. Désormais, je savais ce qui j'étais.

 _Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay _

« Je suis Keith. Je suis moitié humain, moitié galra. Je suis Keith. »

Je me retournai vers elle, cherchant une approbation de sa part et elle me gratifia d'un sourire. J'avais passé le test ou au moins la première étape. Je me retournai vers le miroir pour apprécier ce que ma version galra avait de plus que l'humaine.

Je failli m'étrangler.

J'étais redevenu humain totalement. Aucune douleur. Aucune sensation bizarre. Rien.

D'un air interrogateur, je fixai l'autre hybride.

« - Comment est-ce que…

\- C'est notre particularité à nous les hybrides. Une fois que nous nous acceptons, nous pouvons changer de forme à volonté. »

Dans une parfaite démonstration, elle prit sa forme galra, puis sa forme reptarienne et revint enfin à sa forme habituelle, un mélange des deux. Je ne le lui dis pas mais je pensais que c'était cette dernière qui lui allait le mieux.

 _We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away _

« - Alors moi aussi j'ai cette forme entre les deux.

\- Tu finiras bien par la trouver à force de chercher. Un monde de possibilité s'ouvre à toi maintenant. C'est le cadeau de notre statut.

\- Merci pour tout Régris. Je crois que j'aurais encore besoin de toi.

\- Oh, mais j'espère bien, j'ai encore des choses à t'apprendre.

\- Et… Tu pourras m'empêcher de devenir un mon… »

Avant que je puisse finir ma phrase, elle m'attrapa la main, tactile comme elle était. C'était une promesse, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Nous allions partager notre statut de demi. Nous allions nous empêcher de devenirs des monstres.

Ce jour-là, ma vie prit un nouveau tournant que je n'aurais jamais imaginé sur terre ou même en temps que paladin de Voltron.

 _Save me if I become  
My demons_

* * *

 **Régris gendebend est une de mes obsessions du moment. J'avais même réfléchi à une fic sur eux mais cela ne se fera probablement pas car j'y vois au final peu d'intérêt scénaristique. Mais qui sait ?**

 **Prochaine chanson : Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol (avec un pairing tellement beau !)  
**


	8. Chasing cars (Hunk&Shay)

**Hey, est-ce que vous allez bien ? J'espère que oui car cette songfic m'a mise de vraiment bonne humeur en l'écrivant ! Avouons le, c'est un petit pairing plus ou moins canon mais qui, je trouve, a totalement sa place dans Voltron ! Le fanservice dessus est faible et ça ne le rend que plus beau. Je les aime ces deux-là et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu écrire sur eux, même si c'est trois fois rien ! La chanson, Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol, leur correspond bien je trouve, même au niveau du rythme. Et vous, est-ce que vous aimez ces deux petits pas si petits ? Il est d'ailleurs prévu que j'en cosplay un cette année, j'espère bien réussir à le faire ! Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse lire !  
**

* * *

« - Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir demain ?

\- Oui bien sûr, je n'ai rien de prévu. Où ça ?

\- Tu… Tu te souviens là où on avait regardé l'horizon, après la défaite du monstre galra et le retour à la vie du Balmera ?

\- La colline du cristal estival donc. C'est noté, Hunk, à demain !

\- Oui, c'est ça, à demain, Shay. »

Quand il raccrocha, le paladin du lion jaune souriait et avait prit la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. Enfin, il avait osé. Enfin, il avait donné un rendez-vous à Shay.

 _We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

« - Alors, champion, ça y est ? demanda Lance, surgissant de nulle part.

\- Quoi ? tenta-t-il de répondre avec un air naturel, ce qu'il rata lamentablement.

\- Oh, allez, on me le fait pas à moi. C'était ta petite amie non ?

\- Shay n'est pas ma petite amie, protesta Hunk. C'est juste une alien-roc que j'ai rencontré et que j'admire beaucoup. »

Au rire de Lance, il comprit qu'il n'était absolument pas crédible.

« Allez vieux, c'est génial ! Vraiment, je suis heureux pour toi. Je vais prévenir les autres que tu ne seras pas là demain. Tu peux compter sur Lancer Lance ! »

 _We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

« - Passe une bonne journée, Hunk, salua Pidge avec un petit sourire complice.

\- Tu nous raconteras, sourit Allura avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

\- Ah, moi aussi dans ma jeunesse, sur un Balmera…

\- Coran, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le moment, soupira Keith.

\- Amuse toi bien, compléta Shiro avec sincérité.

\- Merci les gars. » fit Hunk en s'en allant.

Quand Lance disait qu'il prévenait tout le monde, il ne faisait pas semblant.

 _If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Pour dire la vérité, Hunk ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas aussi évident que ce que tout le monde avait l'air de penser.

Bien sûr que Shay était une personne formidable qu'il respectait beaucoup. Bien sûr qu'il l'appréciait énormément et la considérait comme une personne chère à son cœur. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de la revoir.

Mais de là à dire qu'il l'aimait, d'amour au sens où les terriens l'entendent ?

C'était une autre question beaucoup plus vaste qui repassait en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'il pilotait le lion jaune en direction de la planète du Balmera.

Lui le genre de personne à s'inquiéter et paniquer ? Oui, totalement.

 _I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

« C'est facile, avait dit Lance, dont l'expérience sur le sujet était douteuse. Il suffit de la regarder droit dans les yeux, avec un sourire ravageur, et de lui dire les trois mots magiques. »

Les trois mots magiques… Quand il était petit, Hunk trouvait que ces mots étaient vraiment merveilleux et forts. Il rêvait du jour où il pourrait les dire à quelqu'un, avec toute la sincérité de son petit cœur d'enfant.

Désormais, son point de vue était un peu différent. Est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu vide de sens ? Et est-ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire juste cela ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

 _Those three words  
Are said too much  
Th_ _ey're not enough_

La planète du Balméra avait repris des couleurs depuis sa dernière visite. Les cristaux couvraient à nouveau sa surface et les habitants avaient pu reconstruire leurs maisons, en respectant le confort du Balméra. Des nouvelles positives en tout cas.

La guerre contre Zarkon prenait un tournant plein d'espoir pour les défenseurs de l'univers. Le terrain de l'empire galra s'amenuisait et la paix s'étendait. C'était agréable de voir enfin les efforts des paladins de Voltron et de tous leurs alliés porter leurs fruits. Oh, le combat était loin d'être gagné mais cela permettait de s'offrir un moment de repos.

Cela permettait à Hunk de passer une journée complète avec Shay.

 _If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

« - Bonjour Hunk ! le saluèrent de nombreux habitants, le connaissant bien maintenant et l'appréciant car il était leur sauveur.

\- Bonjour, saluait le terrien avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

\- Longue vie à Voltron ! » jetait-on sur son passage.

Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'il était apprécié. Très sincèrement. C'était déjà quelque chose qu'il aimait sur Terre, rendre les gens heureux. Savoir qu'il pouvait le faire dans l'espace aussi, très loin de sa planète d'origine, faisait bondir son cœur de joie.

« Finalement, je suis vraiment heureux de ne pas être resté sur Terre. »

Son sourire s'élargit encore quand il reconnut la colline dont il approchait.

 _Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting int_ _o life_

Shay était déjà là, assise et regardant l'horizon. En le voyant, elle le salua avec bonne humeur. Son sourire était vraiment comparable à un rayon de soleil.

Il s'en voulut d'avoir pensé ça mais hélas, son esprit allait parfois plus vite que sa raison.

Tant que ce n'était pas sa langue. Celle-là aussi, il faudrait la surveiller.

Avec lui, Hunk avait apporté de quoi manger : des cookies faits maison, cette fois avec de vrais ingrédients achetés au supermarché spatial avec l'aide de Pidge qui arrivait à déchiffrer l'altéen et quelques autres langues de l'espace qu'elle avait apprise brièvement. Il espérait que cela ferait plaisir à son alien préféré.

 _Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

«- Hunk, te voilà ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Bonjour Shay ! Tout va bien comme... Comme souvent en ce moment. – Comme toujours quand je te vois ajouta-t-il mentalement. Et toi ?

\- Parfaitement bien. Si tu voyais tout ce qui a évolué pour nous depuis que vous nous avez sauvé. C'est merveilleux, Hunk. Le Balmera va totalement mieux et tous les jours, nous pouvons entendre sa belle voix.

\- C'est vraiment génial ! s'exclama le terrien, sincèrement ravi.

\- Voltron a tant fait pour nous, je ne sais pas si nous pourrons un jour vous remercier. »

 _I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

« - Tiens, je t'ai fait des cookies. Cela vient de ma planète, j'espère que tu aimeras.

\- Oh, merci, Hunk, tu es adorable ! Je n'ai jamais rien mangé de tel !

\- Je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu manges habituellement alors j'ai fais des cookies car c'est ce que je réussis le mieux et le plus rapidement et…

\- Hunk… Ils sont délicieux ! s'émerveilla Shay, savourant un des petits gâteaux avant d'en reprendre un autre. Je... J'adore cette douceur et ce petit croquant. Tu es un expert en cuisine, bravo !

\- Vrai… Vraiment ? Génial ! » s'exclama le paladin, avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'il en tomba à la renverse par terre.

Un peu gêné, il voulut se relever, mais Shay s'allongea à son tour en riant. Elle était de bonne humeur. Elle appréciait de passer du temps avec lui. C'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, tout ce dont il avait besoin.

 _If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me __and just forget the world?_

Ils restèrent allongés un long moment, discutant de tout et de rien. Shay parlait de sa planète, des coutumes de ses habitants, des différences entre la vie avant et après l'invasion des galras. Hunk lui expliqua à quoi ressemblait la Terre et tout ce qu'il pouvait des us et coutumes de ses semblables. La diversité de la planète bleue impressionna Shay qui s'y intéressa beaucoup.

En soit, ils ne firent pas grand-chose. Pourtant, ils passèrent vraiment un agréable moment. Ensemble, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à dire et se révélèrent très bavards. Le silence était rare et jamais désagréable entre eux.

Le temps passa très vite et les conduisit jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Ce n'était pas le soleil bien évidemment, mais c'était le même principe.

 _Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

« - Dis moi Hunk, les couchers d'étoiles sont pareils sur la Terre ?

\- Un peu oui. Ils sont différents quand même. J'aimerais tellement les revoir mais ce ne sera pas avant la fin de la lutte contre Zarkon hélas.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te rappeler ça…

\- Mais actuellement, j'admire un magnifique coucher de Soleil qui n'est pas le soleil avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup ! Rien ne pourrait aller mieux vraiment, même avec des tacos, ce ne serait pas si...

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venu, Hunk. Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup.

\- Moi aussi, Shay. Tu… Shay ? »

Dans sa main, elle tenait deux petits bracelets en cristal de Balmera.

 _All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

« - Shay, ils sont sublimes mais… qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Ce sont des bracelets de balmérite. Ils sont tous les deux faits à partir du même cristal. Chaque cristal est différent mais si deux bijoux viennent du même, ils ont des propriétés communes. Ici, deux personnes qui s'apprécient beaucoup se les échangent. C'est un rituel très vieux mais qui est encore bien d'actualité.

\- Est-ce que c'est une forme de… fiançailles ?

\- Je ne connais pas ce mot. C'est une promesse, un moyen de se dire : Même si tu es très loin, n'oublie pas que je pense à toi, que je t'attends.

\- Whahou. Et… Tu voulais m'en offrir un ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu es très important pour moi, Hunk. »

 _I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

Quand Hunk rentra au château des lions, il avait un large sourire sur tout le visage et son humeur était excellente. Au bras, il portait le petit bracelet de Shay, que les autres ne manquèrent pas de noter. S'il fallait quelqu'un pour lui faire une remarque, ce fut évidemment Lance qui s'y colla.

« - Alors Hunk, c'était comment avec ta balmérenne ?

\- Hum ? Oh, bien, très bien. »

Il savait un peu mieux où il en était désormais. Il n'oublierait pas ce merveilleux moment passé avec Shay sur la colline.

Leurs discussions.

Leurs rires.

Leur baiser.

Hunk n'avait qu'une hâte : la revoir.

 _If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

* * *

 **Hunk est vraiment trop pur pour ce monde, donnez lui de l'amour svp ! Et donnez-nous un peu plus de Shay/Hunk svp aussi, tant qu'à faire ! Ils méritent tout le bonheur du monde ces deux là ! Moi les aimer ? Oh si peu, si peu...  
**

 **Prochaine chanson : Try everything de Shakira**


	9. Try everything (Dads of Marmora)

**Bonjour à tous, voilà l'avant-dernière songfic *bruit de sanglots* ! Mais il faut se dire qu'il en reste encore une derrière ! Alors, j'avais pour chanson Try everything de Shakira, que j'ai adoré écouter dans le dessin animé Zootopie ! Et pour le coup, j'ai eu envie de parler d'une de mes petites faiblesses de Voltron, à savoir la lame de Marmora. Je l'ai couplé avec l'AU Dads of Marmora de Zemmiphobia, dont je suis un peu trop amoureuse. Je ne shippe pas particulièrement ce pairing mais j'avais envie d'écrire sur eux tout simplement. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Encore une fois, il alla mordre la poussière contre un mur de la salle d'entraînement. Depuis le temps, il pensait qu'il aurait fait des progrès. Mais absolument pas. Il s'y était cru mais dans le fond, il n'était rien de plus qu'un jeune galra sans expérience.

« - Relève toi, Thace ! N'as-tu rien appris de la lame de Marmora ?

\- Maître Kolivan... Vous êtes simplement trop fort.

\- Ou c'est toi qui est trop faible. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous relâcher, Thace. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? »

L'adolescent jeta un regard de côté. Il n'avait jamais aimé obéir ni suivre les ordres, ni même particulièrement s'appliquer à l'entraînement. Il savait que la discipline aurait dû être sa ligne de conduite, mais il s'y refusait obstinément, avec toute la prétention de la jeunesse.

 _I messed up tonight  
I lost another fight_

Dès son plus jeune âge, Thace avait été soustrait à l'empire galra pour rejoindre la lame de Marmora. Son père en faisait partie, mais il était mort au cours d'une mission, il y a quelques années déjà. Sa mère servait sous les ordres de Zarkon, en réalité espionne des rebelles. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Peut-être qu'elle avait péri elle aussi, pour ce qu'il en savait.

Désormais, sa vie était vouée à servir la lame de Marmora, à en devenir un grand agent. Cependant, même avec de tels enjeux, un adolescent galra peut toujours se montrer récalcitrant et c'était le cas de Thace. Sur Terre, on aurait considéré qu'il n'était qu'un sale gosse à problèmes qu'il fallait remettre dans le droit chemin.

Même de son point de vue, Thace voyait bien qu'il était un échec. Cependant, il ne savait pas trop quelle route prendre. Il avait juste l'impression qu'on l'obligeait à suivre une voie, dans un camp comme dans l'autre.

 _I still mess up but I'll just start again  
I keep falling down  
I keep on hitting the ground_

Un jour, Kolivan le fit venir dans son bureau et Thace tiqua. Généralement, ce n'était pas bon signe quand c'était le cas. Pourtant, ces derniers temps, il n'avait rien fait de particulier. Quand le jeune galra arriva auprès du chef de la lame, il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été convoqué.

L'autre personne était un galra un peu plus grand que lui mais probablement du même âge. Il avait les traits assez fin et son poil était plutôt clair, tacheté gris et blanc. De toute évidence, il suivait un entraînement militaire intensif et n'était pas le premier venu en ce qui concernait sa condition physique.

Une nouvelle recrue ? Probablement. Mais pourquoi l'avait-on convoqué ? Thace essayait de comprendre mais il avait l'impression que cela ne lui plairait pas.

Dans le bureau de Kolivan, généralement, ce qu'on lui disait ne lui plaisait pas.

 _I always get up now to see what's next  
Birds don't just fly  
They fall down and get up_

« - Thace, te voilà. Laisse-moi te présenter Ulza, notre nouvelle recrue.

\- Bonjour, répondit simplement Thace, un peu pris au dépourvu.

\- Bonjour, reprit plus poliment Ulaz, avec un salut impeccable et un sourire parfait.

\- Il vient de la bordure de l'Astéroïde de Ventus. Un camp militaire galra où nous avons retrouvé quelques sympathisants que nous avons faits venir. »

Il disait à demi-mots que cela faisait de lui autant un bon élément qu'une personne à craindre, parce qu'elle risquait de trahir.

 _I won't give up, no I won't give in  
Till I reach the end_

« - Comme vous avez le même âge, je me suis dit que ce serait bien que tu aies un camarade, Thace. Un coéquipier pour tes futures missions. Vos futures missions plutôt.

\- Très bien, admit le galra, tout en traduisant dans sa tête : Je garderais un oeil sur lui et m'assurerait de sa loyauté.

\- Aujourd'hui, je vous offre exceptionnellement quartier libre à tous les deux. Jusqu'à ce soir. L'entraînement reprendra après, pour tous les deux. »

Ils opinèrent de la tête et quittèrent ensemble le bureau. Thace n'était pas du genre sociable et il ne savait pas s'il allait réussir à faire un effort avec ce nouveau.. Tout dépendrait du caractère d'Ulaz. Il fallait probablement essayé.

 _And then I'll start again  
Though I'm on the lead  
I wanna try everything_

« - L'entraînement doit être bien difficile ici comparé à là d'où je viens.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu que ce soit le cas. Tu as l'air plutôt bien préparé.

\- J'ai fait de mon mieux quand j'étais sur la bordure. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis toujours, soupira Thace.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs ? Moi, à ta place, je me serais enfui. Sur la bordure, j'ai pu voyager un peu et voir plusieurs planètes. Et toi ? »

 _No I won't leave  
I wanna try even though I could fail_

« - Je viens de l'empire galra, je suis né là-bas. Et sinon, je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre qu'ici. C'est d'un ennui mortel de bosser pour la paix.

\- Je crois que je comprends. Tu as bien du courage en tout cas.

\- Oh non. Je ne suis pas vraiment le meilleur membre du coin... Mais tu as l'air beaucoup plus sympathique que ce que je pensais.

\- Ah, on me dit souvent que ma tête fait peur aux premiers abords. Toi, je t'ai trouvé tout de suite sympathique en revanche.

\- Peut-être bien qu'on pourrait s'entendre alors.

\- Peut-être bien, coéquipier. »

Ils se serrèrent la main, prenant un excellent départ.

 _Oh oh try everything_

 _Look how far you've come  
You filled your __heart with love_

Rapidement, ils devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde.

Thace avait enfin l'impression que quelqu'un le comprenait dans ce quartier général qui lui devenait chaque jour un peu plus étranger. Au contact d'Ulaz, il s'assagit de manière remarquable. Il ne manquait plus les entraînements, répondait moins aux supérieurs et faisait de très nets progrès là où il bloquait avant.

« On dirait que tu as compris quelque chose Thace » l'encouragea Kolivan.

Si même le chef le remarquait, c'était que la progression devait être fulgurante.

« Tu n'avais pas encore trouvé quelque chose à protéger. Maintenant, c'est le cas. »

La remarque d'Antok, un membre important de la lame, le fit tiquer. Quelque chose à protéger ? Réellement ?

 _Don't need to run so fast  
Sometimes we come last but we did our best_

Le temps passa et les adolescents devinrent bientôt des galras adultes. Ils passèrent officiers et on les reconnut comme des membres hauts-gradés de la lame de Marmora.

Kolivan était fier d'eux et on connaissait bien leur duo au sein du Quartier Général.

Thace et Ulaz, les lames faucheuses.

Avec le temps, leurs compétences s'améliorèrent beaucoup et ils devinrent très forts.

Avec le temps, ils devinrent aussi plus proches. Beaucoup plus proches. A tel point proche que Thace commença à se poser sérieusement des questions.

 _I won't give up, no I won't give in  
Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again_

« - Dis moi Ulaz, je voulais te demander... Qu'est ce que nous sommes pour toi ?

\- Hein ? Eh bien... Des galras de la lame de Marmora.

\- Non, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il fallait comprendre ma question.

\- Eh bien pose la correctement alors, répondit calmement l'autre avec une pointe d'humour.

\- Notre relation pour toi... On est de simples coéquipiers ou bien... Plus ?

\- Quoi ? Oh, Thace, mon vieux, rit le guerrier tacheté. »

Il attira son coéquipier vers lui et l'embrassa. Thace en eut le souffle coupé mais se laissa faire. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

Il trouvait même qu'Ulaz se débrouillait bien mais il n'oserait probablement jamais le lui dire.

 _Though I'm on the lead  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail_

La nouvelle se répandit comme une trainée d'étoile filante. Les lames faucheuses n'étaient pas seulement un bon duo, elles étaient aussi ensembles. Cependant, les galras n'étaient pas trop portés sur les ragots et se contentèrent de petits regards en coin, sans parler ouvertement de la relation entre les deux guerriers.

Peu après, Thace fut convoqué par Kolivan et s'inquiéta, comme lorsqu'il était adolescent. Quelle faut avait-il commise ? La lame interdisait-elle les couples ? Tant de questions qui l'empêchaient de paraître totalement à l'aise.

« - Thace, merci d'être venu aussi rapidement que possible.

\- Il y a un problème, leader ?

\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour accomplir une mission d'infiltration.

\- Oh, dans ce cas, aucun problème, nous en avons déjà fait avec Ulaz.

\- Thace, cette fois... C'est une mission d'une ampleur beaucoup plus grande. Il s'agit d'infiltrer le commandement général de Zarkon. »

 _I'll keep on making those new mistakes  
I'll keep on making them every day_

« - On dirait qu'on va devoir se séparer bientôt.

\- J'ai entendu. Tu as été choisi pour infiltrer la base de commandement galra à longue durée ? Félicitations, Thace, c'est un honneur.

\- Je me demande encore pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas choisi, Ulaz.

\- Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, moi, je vais avoir d'autres missions. Et pour le moment, on doit aller ensemble à la base de Naru.

\- C'est vrai, pour interroger des prisonniers sauvés des galras. Encore une mission passionnante à venir, j'en ai peur.

\- Sois un peu plus optimiste. Qui sait ce qui nous attend ?

\- Un interrogatoire. Tout le monde le sait.

\- J'aime bien quand tu essaies de faire de l'humour. »

Leurs regards de connectèrent et leurs mains se rejoignirent. Peu importe si dans le futur des galaxies les séparaient, leurs sentiments ne changeraient pas pour autant et ils parviendraient à se rerouver. Pour le moment, ils profitaient d'être ensembles et s'apprêtaient à accomplir la dernière mission des lames faucheuses réunies, avant longtemps en tout cas.

Ils ne savaient pas que cette mission allait les mettre en contact avec la race humaine. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils allaient rencontrer un de ces membres, un petit enfant orphelin. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point leur vie en serait bouleversée.

Tout cela à cause d'une erreur.

Une erreur heureuse.

Mais après tout, pour savoir, il faut bien essayer.

 _Those new mistakes_

 _Oh oh, try everything_

* * *

 **Quel dommage qu'on ait pas connu plus longtemps ces deux galras, snif ! Mais j'ai attends d'en savoir plus sur la lame de Marmora ! Allez la saison 5, une date de sortie s'il te plait ! Edit : ON A EU UNE DATE DE SORTIE, DANS UN MOIS LES GARS ! Hum, pardon.  
**

 **Prochaine chanson : Stargazing de Kygo**


	10. Stargazing (Sheith ou Klance ?)

**Ce moment où tu veux écrire sur un pairing mais qu'un autre pairing commence à s'incruster dedans. C'est l'histoire de cette songfic sachant qu'il y en a un que je shippe totalement et l'autre que je ne shippe pas mais paradoxalement, j'aime bien écrire dessus. Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir. Stargazing de Kygo est une de mes chansons préférées du moment et quand Ejes me l'a donné, j'ai tout de suite su ce que je voulais écrire avec. Vraiment, les émotions sont fortes et j'espère que j'ai pu transmettre un peu de mon ressenti dans ce texte. C'est parti ~**

* * *

« - Tu devrais arrêter, d'accord ? C'est inutile.

\- Ce n'est pas inutile ! Ça te dérange ?

\- Un peu oui. Je... Je n'aime pas vraiment voir les gens souffrir.

\- Dans ce cas, désolée pour toi, je ne compte pas arrêter.

\- Enfin... C'est sans espoir ! Il ne re... Oh, non, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

\- Laisse-moi maintenant. Laisse-moi.

\- Mais... Keith...

\- Dégage, Lance. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. »

 _You're saying it's hopeless, that I should hope less  
Heaven can help us, well maybe "she" might_

Lance regarda à nouveau son camarade de la Garnison avec un soupir d'agacement et finit par le laisser tout seul sur le toit. C'était là que Keith se rendait tous les soirs depuis le début de la mission Kerberos. Là qu'il regardait les étoiles depuis qu'il n'arrivait plus à obtenir aucune nouvelle de l'équipage, même en espionnant les bureaux des officiers.

Il attendait le pilote, Shiro.

Son petit ami, de ce que disait la rumeur.

Lance savait que ce n'était pas une rumeur. Hélas.

 _You say it's beyond us, what is beyond us?  
Let's see and decide_

« - Alors, Lance ? demanda Hunk quand il revint dans les dortoirs.

\- Pff, non, il s'entête toujours à l'attendre plutôt que passer la soirée avec nous.

\- Il doit vraiment avoir hâte de le retrouver.

\- Ouais mais l'attendre, ça ne changera rien !

\- Lance... C'est l'alarme de rassemblement là ?

\- Oui, Hunk. Peut-être qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose d'excitant pour une fois ? »

La chose excitante, ce fut l'annonce de l'échec de la mission Kerberos.

Pour une fois, il aurait mieux valu que Keith soit absent mais évidemment, il était contrariant comme garçon.

 _We've been meteoric, even before this  
Burns half as long when it's twice as bright_

Merde.

Keith n'arrivait pas à y croire et son poing s'écrasa sur un mur, ses émotions anesthésiant la douleur de toute façon.

Une erreur de pilotage. De Shiro. Le meilleur de la Garnison.

Non, c'était juste impossible, il refusait de le croire.

On leur cachait quelque chose. Forcément.

Ses yeux brillaient de détermination. La tristesse était derrière lui. Désormais, il allait chercher Shiro, découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé. Son petit ami était dans l'espace ? Peu lui importait, la distance ne lui faisait pas peur. En tout cas, il sentait que Shiro était encore là quelque part. Il suffisait de le trouver.

Il suffisait. Comme si c'était si simple.

 _So if it's beyond us, then it's beyond us  
Let's see and decide_

Ses habitudes ne changèrent pas en apparence. Tous les soirs, il continuait de monter sur le toit et d'observer les étoiles avec attention. Shiro se trouvait là-bas quelque part. Allait-il bien ? Avait-il peur ? Était-il blessé ? Pensait-il à lui ?

Il s'en voulut d'être aussi égoïste.

«Shiro... J'aurais voulu partir avec toi. »

Seulement, il était trop jeune pour être accepté hélas, à un an près. De plus, il n'y avait pas besoin de deux pilotes. Seulement un.

Les souvenirs remontaient au fur et à mesure que ses yeux se perdaient dans l'immensité du ciel.

 _And I will still be here, stargazing  
I'll still look up, look up  
Look up for love_

« - Keith, même si je suis loin, je penserais toujours à toi, je te le promets.

\- Tu rentreras aussi vite que possible, je sais. Tu me manqueras.

\- Tu me manqueras encore plus. Tu me permettras de me sentir moins seul durant cette mission.

\- Chaque soir, je regarderais les étoiles. Je te regarderais.

\- Keith. Je suis extrêmement touché, mais... N'oublie pas de vivre pour moi, d'accord ? Je ne voudrais pas que... Que tu t'isoles parce que tu m'attends d'accord ? Tu me le promets ? »

Deux lèvres l'empêchèrent de parler plus et il soupira mais accepta ce baiser d'adieu avec délice. Shiro serra un peu plus Keith contre lui, et la solitude le prit d'avance. Ce voyage serait évidemment très intéressant, l'aventure d'une vie comme personne de la Terre n'en avait encore vécu mais il avait déjà hâte de revenir pour retrouver celui qu'il aimait.

 _Don't you, give up, for me  
Don't fall, don't give up, for love_

« - Pour la dernière fois, nous n'avons rien de plus à dire, sortez du bureau.

\- Je suis certain que vous nous cachez des détails. Shiro ne ferait jamais une erreur de pilotage, c'est le meilleur de toute la Garnison.

\- Peut-être qu'après tout, c'est vous qui le surestimez. »

Il quitta les officiers en courant et en pleurant de rage. Comment osait-on encore lui mentir ? Il savait qu'on tentait de le ménager un peu car il était un excellent pilote. Cependant, qu'il pousse encore sur l'affaire et on tenterait de le faire disparaître.

Sauf s'il disparaissait avant.

 _I'm trying to save us, you don't wanna save us  
You blame human nature, and say it's unkind_

« - Il est où bordel ? Il est où ?

\- Lance, calme toi, il doit bien être quelque part ! tenta Hunk.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, il... Il est parti le con ! Il n'a pas supporté la disparition de Shiro et il est parti ! Quel crétin...

\- On ne pouvait rien faire, Lance.

\- Si, on aurait pu le retenir, on... Merde. »

Le cubain étouffa un hurlement lorsqu'il cogna son orteil dans le coin du lit en métal. Il s'en voulait vraiment, de ne rien avoir pu faire pour Keith. Sans doute avait-il un crush sur le jeune homme, même léger. Désormais, cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

Keith était parti, plus personne n'irait sur le toit regarder les étoiles avec lui. Pas même Hunk.

 _Let's make up our own minds, we've got our whole lives  
Let's see and decide, decide_

Les étoiles brillaient de la même façon depuis le toit de la maison de son père.

Keith s'était enfui de la Garnison, car il avait besoin de prendre du recul et de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. A ce qu'il devait faire.

Quel sens donner à sa vie maintenant qu'il n'avait plus Shiro, plus la Garnison, plus d'avenir, plus rien d'autre qu'une maison vide au milieu du désert ?

Ses yeux se perdaient dans les astres. Shiro était quelque part là-bas, à l'attendre peut-être. Si seulement, il pouvait l'atteindre, si seulement il pouvait le rejoindre, aller le sauver, par n'importe quel moyen... Oh. Si. Il existait un moyen.

« C'est une très mauvaise idée. »

Pourtant, c'était la seule qu'il avait.

 _And I will still be here, stargazing  
I'll still look up, look up  
Look up for love_

Lance avait réussi à trainer Hunk pour regarder les étoiles avec lui. C'était une nuit très belle, on voyait bien les constellations et le ciel était dégagé. Une nuit exactement comme celle du départ pour la mission Kerberos. Il s'en voulut de s'en rappeler.

« - Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de profiter du moment vu ta tête.

\- Tais-toi, Hunk, s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas facile, ok ?

\- Je sais bien. C'était mon ami aussi, tu sais... Pas pareil que toi mais quand même.

\- Oui... Pardon, vieux frère, mais depuis sa disparition... J'ai l'impression qu'il manque une étoile dans le ciel.

\- Les étoiles ne disparaissent pas. »

Les deux cadets se retournèrent avec surprise et Lance ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. C'était Keith. C'était bien lui qui revenait vers eux.

Il était revenu pour lui ? Le coeur du cubain battait avec joie, rempli d'espoir.

Pas pour longtemps hélas.

 _Stars don't disappear, they keep blazing  
Even when the night is over_

« - J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide, conclut finalement l'ex élève de la Garnison.

\- Quoi ? Attends, laisse moi reprendre, calma Hunk. Tu veux...

\- Voler la navette spatiale de la Garnison pour aller chercher Shiro dans l'espace ? hurla littéralement Lance. Mais... Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais... Je sens qu'il a besoin de moi. Je sens qu'il est encore vivant quelque part là-bas. Je ne peux pas le laisser.

\- Keith, c'est du suicide. Tu as bien entendu, il y a eu un crash sur Kerberos !

\- Il n'y a aucune évidence du crash ! Aucune ! On nous cache quelque chose et... Mon instinct me dit que Shiro est vivant.

\- Et si ton instinct se trompait ? questionna l'ingénieur.

\- Il ne se trompe pas sinon... Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester sur cette planète plus longtemps de toute façon. Alors, vous acceptez de m'aider ou non ?

\- C'est totalement insensé, souffla Hunk. Impossible et fou. Du suicide. Tu le feras quand même si on ne t'aide pas ?

\- Oui, il le faudra bien. Il n'existe qu'une navette capable d'aller dans l'espace. »

Les étoiles seules furent témoins des regards échangés. Désormais, il n'y avait plus besoin de mots. Le plan était déjà en marche.

 _And I will still be here, stargazing  
I'll still look up, look up  
Look up for love_

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hangar de la navette beaucoup trop facilement pour que ce soit crédible. Hunk n'arrêtait pas de dire que, forcément, leur plan allait rater à un moment, quelqu'un allait venir, les conduire aux officiers et ils finiraient en prison.

Pourtant, personne ne vient, le lieu était étrangement vide.

Les caméras de surveillance se détectaient facilement et étaient trompables si on en connaissait le fonctionnement.

La navette était même prête au décollage.

Une mission devait avoir lieu dans quelques jours, une simple reconnaissance spatiale.

Un jour de chance comme on n'en rencontre qu'une fois dans sa vie. Et encore.

Keith se dirigea aussitôt vers l'engin avec détermination.

« - Nos chemins se séparent ici. Au revoir.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas réussir à piloter ce truc ? demanda Lance, inquiet.

\- J'ai fait plus de simulateur que toi. Et je reviendrai avec Shiro. »

La réponse ne parut pas suffisante à Lance mais c'était la seule qu'il aurait.

 _Stars don't disappear, they keep blazing  
Even when the night is over  
That's how I find the light_

La navette décolla dans un bruit de tremblement de terre qui réveilla toute la Garnison. Quand on réalisa ce qu'il se passait, ce fut la panique totale mais il était trop tard. La navette avait belle et bien été volée, dans le lieu supposé le plus sécurisé du monde. Pitoyable.

Lance et Hunk n'eurent aucun souci à se faire, on ne les soupçonna jamais. Encore un autre miracle mais ils ne furent pas liés à l'affaire.

Lance cependant ne put s'empêcher d'aller tous les soirs contempler les étoiles par la suite. Parmi elles, il cherchait Keith. Allait-il bien ? Était-il encore vivant ? Pensait-il à lui ? Le scénario se répétait.

Sa pensée dépassait sa raison mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

« - Hey Lance, n'arrête pas de vivre pour lui.

\- Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il faisait pour Shiro cet abruti.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison vraiment valable, tu le sais non ?

\- Oui, Hunk. J'espère qu'il reviendra vite avec Shiro.

\- Il est tenace, il en est capable. Tu sais qu'on a un nouveau membre dans notre équipe.

\- Quoi ? Et je n'étais pas au courant ? C'est qui ?

\- Il suffisait de lire les panneaux d'affichage. C'est Pidge Gunderson.

\- Inconnu au bataillon. J'espère qu'il sera sympa. »

Ce qu'espérait surtout Lance, c'était qu'une face de mullet reviendrait saine et sauve de son séjour dans les étoiles.

 _Don't you, give up, for me  
Don't fall, don't give up, for love_

Piloter un simulateur et un vrai vaisseau, c'était un peu différent, Keith s'en rendit bien vite compte. Cependant, il avait été entraîné par les meilleurs. Par le meilleur. Finalement, sa formation reprit le dessus et il sortit de l'atmosphère sereinement.

Tout semblait tellement plus vaste au milieu des étoiles. Tout était si beau. Comment allait-il retrouver son amant au milieu de ce lieu infini ?

Sur le tableau de bord, il pianota les coordonnées de Kerberos, priant pour que cela marche. Une minute s'écoula avant que la route pour cette lune éloignée se lance. Il avait réussi. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Keith eut une pensée pour Lance et Hunk qui l'avaient aidé. Pour le regard lourd de sens que le cubain avait posé sur lui mais auquel il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il s'en voulait un peu mais on ne décide pas des sentiments.

Ses pensées revinrent vers Shiro. C'était son seul objectif désormais.

« J'arrive Shiro. Je viens te trouver. »

La navette poursuivit lentement sa route au milieu de l'immensité, le menant vers des aventures qu'il ne pouvait même pas soupçonner.

 _That's how I find the light  
_

* * *

 **Au départ, il était prévu une fin triste, comme le clip... Mais je n'ai pas pu. Vraiment, je n'ai pas voulu faire ça, surtout pas pour le dernier, alors j'ai laissé de l'espoir au Sheith (et peut-être au Klance aussi). Je suis vraiment devenue super fan de Voltron en peu de temps, j'ai parfois du mal à le réaliser moi-même ! J'espère donc avoir bien pu mettre Keith en avant, ainsi que Shiro (même s'il apparait pas haha), Lancey Lance et Hunk dans celui-là !**

 **Dire que maintenant, c'est fini, je n'aurais plus d'autres textes à vous proposer dans ce défi ! Mais je suis très contente de l'avoir mené jusqu'au bout, merci au super bro Ejes pour m'avoir donné des chansons aussi inspirantes et m'avoir permis de m'investir un peu plus dans ce fandom. Vraiment, ça m'a permis d'apprendre à travailler sur des cours projets (ce que j'ai moyennement l'habitude de faire) et aussi de m'offrir un moment d'évasion en décembre, entre les dossiers et la recherche de stage, j'en avais vraiment besoin. Merci bro pour tout ce que tu m'as appris sans forcément le savoir et merci de m'avoir redonné de la motivation, pour moi, ça veut vraiment dire beaucoup !**

 **Est-ce que j'en ai terminé avec Voltron ? Je ne crois pas non. Un one shot devrait sortir fin février (genre vers le 28), sur une idée qui me trotte dans la tête concernant les anciens paladins de Voltron. Je ne sais pas encore quelle taille ça fera ni exactement ce que ça comportera mais on va bien voir ça ! J'ai une idée de fanfiction Kingdom Hearts également où j'aimerais inclure de nouveau monde et Voltron serait surement de la partie. Enfin, pour le moment, il faut aussi que j'avance un défi One Piece ! Plein d'écriture en perspective, mais ça me motive bien ! J'espère vous revoir bientôt, au détour du fandom, merci encore de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout !**


End file.
